


Threads

by Alphaedri



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Soulmates, canon up to ep 13, grammarly is my beta editor, luz uses kaomoji dont @ me, oh yes I am weak for soulmate aus, so much pining, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaedri/pseuds/Alphaedri
Summary: (Where Amity is a nervous wreck and Luz is oblivious.)Amity started shaking when she saw the red string falling ahead of her in the room of her next class. She approached the open door and tried to direct her head down but then she stopped, What if someone noticed? What if her soulmate noticed? Were they even in the room? She must have looked wrong, so she tilts her sight up and takes in the scene in front of her."No way".
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 144
Kudos: 1022





	1. Could you be more obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gay panics and Luz gets sleep deprivation. Gus and Willow makes bets.

It had been four months since Amity had become friends with the human when things started to change.

Lately, Amity had started to hang out with Luz, Willow, and Gus more, they would gather after classes, in between them, and sometimes they would even have lunch together. At first, Boscha and the girls seemed to dance around the topic, tease her about it, but after she confronted them the witches stopped picking on Luz, even though Boscha would still shoot Amity looks when she was hanging out with the human. 

She had to say this time had done wonders for her friendship with Willow, the blue-haired witch stopped looking at her shyly and at a distance and they would talk often, even though Penstagram, it almost seemed like they had never grown apart.  
Almost.  
Gus was another matter entirely, he was protective of Willow and when he was around she felt like being more careful to not overstep Willow's boundaries, especially talking about the time after they fell out, not that she wanted to talk about that anyway.   
Hanging out with the Willow and Gus was fun, they were easy-going and optimistic, and with them she was free of many of the expectations and insecurities she had around her other friends.  
But it wouldn't have happened without Luz, she had to admit that it was the new girl who had taken her down from her pedestal and broken down her walls with sheer honesty. Looking at the way she had acted before when she only cared for herself she had to admit it was, embarrassing at the least. It was Luz that made her realize that, and it made her feel light, like walking on clouds, like she had nothing to worry about anymore when the other girl was around because it took one smile from Luz to make Amity forget all her frustration and problems.  
Luz was the leader of the group, with her spontaneity and ideas that would get them in trouble two out of three times. And in the end, she couldn't care less. When hanging out with Luz her heart would jump to her throat and stay there for hours.  
And lately, Amity didn't know how to feel about it, glad of course, she was extremely thankful for the girl's company, perhaps a little too much, she would receive Luz's tight hugs without complaint and spend long times tutoring her in the library before assignments were due, those days Amity would arrive home late and Emira and Edric would tease her mercilessly about it.   
But she had the small sensation that gratefulness wasn't the only thing she was feeling. At first, it was small, Luz would smile at her, and Amity would feel giddy and smile back, and that sensation would cling to her chest. Then it was the greetings, when no matter where she was seen: on the hallway, with the Owl Lady on the market, or at the potions store ("Just picking some things for Eda, I haven't taken Potions yet"), Luz would stop and make small talk before going on her way and Amity would be positively beaming for the rest of the evening. Later it was the contact, the hugs that left her out of breath, their hands brushing on the way to Magic History class, Luz intertwining their arms and singing human songs on their way home, she treasured all these little moments in her memory and her diary.  
As she finished writing today's entry in her diary she thought about what could it mean. A sudden thought came into her head, was she in l- no, no, NO. It was most definitely admiration, she was just proud of how Luz had defied all odds and found her own magic after everyone thought she couldn't. It had to be, right?

The worst thing was that her birthday was coming up, at the worse time possible. In other circumstances, Amity would have been excited to celebrate her fifteenth birthday but amidst her confusion, the reminder just gave her discomfort.  
Most of it was because at fifteen witches and wizards were able to see the red string that would lead them to their life-long partner, their soulmate. A lot of soulmates were platonic, some people didn't have one and others never got to meet each other, What if hers was one-sided? What if her soulmate didn't have a string? Did humans even get a red string? Wait, humans? Oh no.  
As if on cue, her scroll rang.

 **[Willow]:** Hey Amity, will you go shopping with me tomorrow? I need a new practice wand for the Fall.  
[Amity]: But there are months left until next semester.  
 **[Willow]:** Luz really wanted to go to the market so I thought I'd buy some things that I need.  
 **[Willow]:** Plus my current wand runs out of battery real fast.  
[Amity]: Cool.  
[Amity]: Yeah I think I have time tomorrow since we don't have any tests coming up.  
 **[Willow]:** Right.  
 **[Willow]:** Interesting how you pick up as soon as Luz is involved.  
[Amity]: Don't go there.  
 **[Willow]:** I thought we were friends Amity, that you'd want to hang out with me.  
[Amity]: Willow I swear.  
 **[Willow]:** ok ok  
 **[Willow]:** So tomorrow after school? We can go to my house afterwards.  
 **[Willow]:** I have ice cream.  
[Amity]: But what flavor  
 **[Willow]:** Pineapple, and some chocolate  
[Amity]: Dibs on the chocolate  
 **[Willow]:** You always call dibs on the chocolate.

The afternoon came with orange sky tones and a comfortable temperature to the Boiling Isles when Amity left the mansion for the market. Well, tried leaving the mansion.  
"Sis!" yelled Ed.  
"Mittens!" said Em, hastily stepping down the stairs.  
It had to be the twins.  
"Where are you going?".  
"Ooh, is that your new cloak?".  
"What are you dressing up for, Amity?".  
"Or rather, Who?".  
Why was it that every time she had something going on they had to be there. It was like they had a radar for embarrassing situations, specifically for Amity-related embarrassing situations.

"I'm just going with the girls to the market to buy some books". snarled Amity.  
"Meh, boring", said Ed.  
"At least make sure you bring back something for dinner", said Em.  
"Will do". At last, the twins were off her back.  
She was able to reach the front door, when.  
"Wait", said Edric.  
And Amity stopped, like an idiot.  
"Which girls?". asked Em, with eyes half-lidded.  
"You know, my friends". replied Amity.  
"The mean girls? Three eyes and her lackeys?", said Ed.  
"No, Willow and Luz".  
"Ow". A mischievous look appeared on Emira's face.  
"Huh". And at the same time, Edric looked like a goblin stalking his prey.  
She should have just left.  
"Why are you guys looking at me funny?", muttered Amity.  
"Oh, you know", started Edric.  
"Luz, the human", followed Emira.  
"From your Spelling class".  
"And the Azura Book Club".  
"With whom you spend literally all your time now".  
"And who you definitely don't have a crush on".  
"I'M LEAVING!". Amity banged the door behind her and swore to not come back until souper when the twins couldn't bother her.

Willow waved at her from the relics booth near the center of the market. Where Luz was hiding under her cat-eared hoodie, so cute.  
"Hey Amity", called Luz.  
"Hey Luz, Hey Willow".  
"You're just on time Amity", said Willow.  
"Sorry, the twins just have the tendency to interrogate me every time I try to leave the house", Willow just chuckled.  
"Bummer, but hey I wish I had siblings like you, Ed and Em are cool", said Luz.  
"Trust me, you don't want siblings like them", reprimanded Amity.  
"Ed and Em can be a bit too much at times but I'm sure they only have your best interest at heart", said Willow.  
"You don't know them well enough", responded Amity.  
"But I know you".  
Amity sent an unamused stare hey way and proceeded to bump into the brown-haired girl.  
"So, long time no see", started Luz as they strolled down the trinkets alley.  
"We literally had a class together two hours ago", returned Amity.  
"Yeah but Ms. Brunswick's class feels like it lasts ages".  
"True", responded Amity.  
Luz pulled her hood to her forehead.  
"Why are you hiding under your hoodie?".  
"This? King was just telling me about this demon that is invisible and eats human skin, like the fairies but more terrifying because you know, it's invisible. So I figured if I pretended not to be a human, it couldn't eat me".  
Amity tried to suppress a laugh but seeing Luz look around watching for an invisible demon of all things was just too much.  
"Why are you laughing?", shushed Luz.  
"You remember how all of King's demons turn out to be pocket-sized, right?" replied Amity.  
"Ow".  
"And I'm sure great witch Luzura could fight a demon a third her size".  
"You're right Amity, I will stand up to demons like Azura stood up to Hecate!", Luz shot her fist up in victory before bringing her hoodie down and smiling at Amity.  
Amity grabbed Luz by the arm in comfort, and noticed how Willow looked at her, and then back to Luz, and grinned.  
Amity hadn't been in the market a lot of times and didn't understand how the other witches didn't get lost in the maze of colorful and definitely unsafe stands. It was useful to have her friends around, especially Luz, that would ignore Amity's death grip on her arm and guide with a confident stroll.  
"By the way, why isn't Gus here?", asked Amity. Willow turned around from the showcase of an especially shady stand and looked at the witches' intertwined arms, and then to Amity.  
"He had a study session with the Illusions coven" Willow spoke like her stare hadn't just burned Amity in the face like the sun.

The rest of the shopping went by quick, in between Luz's anecdotes and Willow's eyes that screamed "Could you be more obvious?" every time she got a little closer to the brown-haired witch.  
"I almost forgot. Amity, your birthday is coming up, right?" murmured Willow to her as they took a break by the creepy food carts.  
"It is, but I'm not particularly excited about it", responded Amity.  
"Why?", asked Luz.  
"It's my fifteenth", Amity breathed out in light sorrow.  
"Are you scared? I promise you it's not that much of a big deal", soothed Willow. She had woken up not three months ago to discover no string of any color sewn around her fingers. But it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, on the contrary, she had expressed a relief that her feelings wouldn't be dictated by a piece of yarn.   
"A little? I'm just afraid that it won't be what I want".  
Meanwhile, Luz stood quietly with her eyes big as plates while eating a questionable looking skewer.  
"And what do you want?" asked Luz, her eyes fixated on her, deep and patient.  
"The same thing as most people I suppose, someone that will also have me".  
"I get that".  
Amity looked at the human silently.  
"We have the strings on Earth too, they speak so much about it that you can't help but have expectations" Luz smiled.  
"How is it? On Earth", Amity noticed Willow was gone, probably to one of the food carts, calmly she started to walk the path to the market fountain.  
"Well, contrary to what the movies say it's usually chill. You wake up, you follow the string, and you find someone at the end of it. I had a friend's big sister that went on a road trip because her string was so long." as Luz told her story she made some wild gestures with her hands "It ended taking her a month", for a moment Amity looked mortified. "But that's definitely unusual" fixed Luz.  
Luz walked towards Amity and swore the pale witch could have tripped by having her eyes on her instead of the alley.  
"The movies? Are they from Earth?".  
"They are. Hmm, remember Eda's shadow box?".  
"Yeah", Amity looked quite intrigued.  
"Like that, but bigger".  
"Woah", as Luz continued, Amity slid her hand under the girl's elbow again, just in case she really tripped, right?  
"Much bigger! I can take you there sometime, but we'll have to cover your ears".  
"What's wrong with my ears?".  
"Nothing! It's just that they are not exactly... human".  
"Ow", Amity went to touch her ears, but Luz stopped her halfway and shot her a reassuring look. "And you have a way to the human world? I thought they were prohibited".  
"Nothing is prohibited to Eda".  
"Must have figured", smirked Amity.  
As they reached the fountain, Amity twirled atop the steps before sitting with her back to the greenish water. Luz approached her and looked at the marble for a couple seconds before getting a snail from her pocket and tossing it into the water, where it sat lone on the bed of the fountain.  
"What was that for?"  
"It's supposed to be for good luck on Earth".  
Amity sat up and grabbed a snail from her purse, she looked at it for a moment, like figuring it out.  
"Here", said Luz as she delicately joined their hands and sat the coin on top of Amity's thumb. "Like this", she said as she shot her own thumb up. Amity did the same and the coin landed on the water with a splash.  
"And now you have good luck too", smiled Luz. When Amity returned the grin, the human found herself staring at her.

"And your birthday is ...", asked Amity on their way back to the stands.  
"In a couple months, just thinking about it gives me the shivers", responded Luz, shaking her arms.  
The mint haired witch looked back at Luz, who was wearing a tender expression. A blush crept to her face, maybe she could get what she wanted after all.  
They found Willow by the practice wand stand and she chose a wand recommended by Amity. After playing around with it for some time, orange and red settled in the sky and the three witches headed home.

Amity was in her room doing some light reading a couple hours later when she heard her scroll go off.  
 **[Willow]:** You're totally whipped.  
[Amity]: Am not.  
 **[Willow]:** C'mon you basically melted when she let you take her arm.  
[Amity]: >:(  
[Amity]: Maybe a little.  
 **[Willow]:** Are you gonna tell her?  
[Amity]: With my birthday coming up?  
 **[Willow]:** Yes, when else?  
[Amity]: But what if she's not my soulmate.  
 **[Willow]:** So you have thought about it.  
[Amity]: Of course, that's why I know I can't tell her   
**[Willow]:** ...  
[Amity]: Yet  
 **[Willow]:** But what if she is.  
[Amity]: Then I'll admit you were right all along, happy?  
 **[Willow]:** Very :)

 _[Luz]:_ What should we get amity? (⌒ω⌒)  
 **[Willow]:** Why don't you ask her?  
 _[Luz]:_ But its gotta be a surprise Willow.  
 **[Willow]:** Then gift her something that will surprise her.  
 _[Luz]:_ Well duh. ＼(º □ º )/

 _[Luz]:_ Hey Gus, What should we get Amity? (⌒ω⌒;)  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ You mean what should you get Amity?   
_**[Gus]:** _I already got her a gift.  
 _[Luz]:_ What did you get?  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ I'll tell you but I thought of it first.  
 _[Luz]:_ Aye captain.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ I got her unicorn dust and toad eyes from the potions store.  
 _[Luz]:_ Gross, but smart.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ Yeah they come in handy for some of the potions she likes to prepare.  
 _[Luz]:_ You have potions with amity?  
 _ **[Gus]:** _No, my illusion has potions with Amity.  
 _[Luz]:_ Gus.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ What?  
 _[Luz]:_ So what potions does she like to prepare.  
 _[Luz]:_ She must be like super good at potions right.

 _ **[Gus]:**_ What happened at the market today?  
 **[Willow]:** What makes you think anything happened at the market today?  
 _ **[Gus]:** _Oh c'mon something totally happened.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ Luz is gushing about Amity.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ By text.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ How are they not dating yet?  
 **[Willow]:** Believe me.  
 **[Willow]:** I don't know either.  
 _ **[Gus]:** _I want photos.  
 **[Willow]:** You're so lucky I brought my scroll today.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ So something did happen.  
 **[Willow sent look_at_this.jpwg]**  
 **[Willow sent how_oblivious.jpwg]**  
 **[Willow sent are_they.jpwg]**  
 _ **[Gus]:** _Omg.  
 **[Willow]:** Right?  
 _ **[Gus]:** _I can't believe we have to let these fools dance around each other like this.  
 **[Willow]:** Two weeks.  
 _ **[Gus]:** _Until amity's birthday?  
 **[Willow]:** Yeah.  
 _ **[Gus]:** _And if it doesn't happen?  
 **[Willow]:** Trust me it will.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ You'd bet on it.  
 **[Willow]:** I would.  
 _ **[Gus]:** _10 snails.  
 **[Willow]:** Deal.

 _[Luz]:_ So.  
 _[Luz]:_ Are you ok? (￣ω￣;)  
[Amity]: Yes. Why wouldn't I be?  
 _[Luz]:_ You seemed worried today o(TヘTo)  
 _[Luz]:_ When we talked about your birthday.  
[Amity]: Aw, that.  
 _[Luz]:_ We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.  
[Amity]: It's ok. I guess I was just anxious.  
 _[Luz]:_ I'm sure it will turn out fine. Whoever is meant to be with you will be great. (っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)  
[Amity]: How can you be so sure?  
 _[Luz]:_ Because it's you Amity, and you're amazing and I'm sure your soulmate will be too.  
Amity almost screamed into her pillow. Had anyone ever been this nice to her? Sure she has always had friends, but Luz felt different. It didn't feel like she wanted to be just her friend, if that made sense.  
[Amity]: Thank you.  
 _[Luz]:_ Always.

That night Luz could barely sleep. What did this all mean? The shortness of her breath and the loud beat of her heart that somehow hadn't woken King. It had been a nice day, even better than nice. She had learned new things and hung out with Willow and Amity after class, it was the most fun she had the whole week. Then why did she feel so stressed? In recounting the day she thought of Amity looking at her with keen attention as she talked about Earth and soulmates and other things, she thought about the way her hand accommodated to her own elbow like it was meant to be there. And the whole thing felt like it had not been real, like it couldn't have possibly happened to her. But nevertheless, it had and her pulse jumped just by remembering it, and her heart sung songs that she had never felt before and she felt as it diving into a cyclone, so unstoppable that she couldn't swim out. But what if she didn't want to swim out? What if she wanted to be drawn away little by little and swallowed whole.  
She was on fire and frozen in place all at once, but after rolling and shifting and almost kicking King she finally fell asleep, and she dreamed about the girl in her thoughts, and she dreamed of said girl approaching her with cat-like steps and caressing her face, and then doing something that friends would never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa  
> plot is finished I just gotta write my way through it - me at 4am  
> comments are appreciated  
> dm me at Tumblr @sunset-stars and we can scream together


	2. We are close friends, that's all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz runs errands and runs from her feelings, Eda is a mom and Amity gets slapped (figuratively).

Luz woke up in a cold sweat, last night's dream still in the front of her mind. She put her hands on her burning cheeks and looked at the gleam of the morning through her skylight, focusing on her sudden breath and beating heart. The dream appeared crystal clear at the front of her mind.   
They were back at Amity's library hideout with a blanket around them, but all she could focus on was the intense stare on Amity's face, the blush spreading from the tip of her pointy ears to her tiny round nose, her golden eyes tiering down every conception Luz had about their friendship, and then she stared at the other witch's lips and time itself stopped as they leaned it together, arms entangling-  
"LUZ! HELP ME FIND MY FOOT WE ARE GOING TO THE MARKET!" Luz broke from her trance and quickly grabbed her cat hoodie, she ran to the alcove and found Eda's foot lying beside an old pot of batteries with the sign "Human Candy".  
Going down the stairs she tossed the foot to Eda and fried some Basilisk eggs before wrapping a sandwich and putting it with some spider snacks for King on a bag.  
The morning was pretty busy as the weekend crowd lined by Eda's stand, some people took the absurdly overpriced human collectibles but most of the customers were there for Eda's elixirs. At some point, King ran off and Luz had to go looking for him "before he put himself on danger or gets captured by some creepy cat ladies", Luz watched Eda visibly shiver.  
As she trotted down the fair she met some familiar faces.  
"Oh hey, Luz!", Gus and Willow were standing by the Not Dog cart.  
"Hey, guys! Will you help me find King? I have been searching through the food aisle and the playground and still can't find him", said Luz catching her breath.  
"Sure!" Willow responded.  
As they started making rounds Luz noticed Gus stare back and forth between her and Willow, and the latter signaling back with her head.  
"What are you guys up to?", she muttered before a yawn escaped her throat.  
"Uh, nothing" whistled Gus, looking even more suspicious.  
"Gus, that's exactly the face you put when you guys are up to something", Luz narrowed her eyes.  
"What? We weren't ..." Gus was shaking at this point.  
Luz rose an eyebrow.  
"Okay, fine", Gus turned to Willow.  
"We were just intrigued, about your recent interest in Amity", grinned Willow.  
"What about her, we are friends", replied Luz.  
"Suuuure", said Gus through his Not Dog.  
"We are, unless, she doesn't think of me as her friend. Have I not been friendly enough? And she didn't notice? What do I do now?", panicked Luz.  
"I am pretty sure you have been friendly enough to her", soothed Willow.  
"Perhaps a little too much", said Gus.  
"What is that supposed to mean?", replied Luz.  
"Luz, have you ever contemplated the possibility that you may... have a crush on Amity", inquired Willow.  
"A crush?", Luz blushed immediately. "Nah, I don't know where you guys get that from. We are close friends, that's all".  
"Where? From the way you obviously stare at her", said Gus.  
"And she stares at you", followed Willow.  
"And you hold hands".  
"And you let her sleep on your shoulder".  
"And she waits for you to go home together".  
"Amity waits for all of us after class", defended Luz.  
"But that isn't how it started", said Gus  
"And you have these special Azura Book Club meetings at your house with only the two of you", rebutted Willow.  
"And you were totally ranting about her on the scroll, just last night", finished Gus.  
And that seemed to be enough for Luz because she pulled her hoodie to her forehead. "Actually, Eda must be waiting for me right now. Adiós!". And she jogged away.

"About hour you showed up, this roasted slug is not going to finish itself".  
"Hello Eda", muttered Luz.  
"What's wrong with you kiddo?", was she really this obvious that Eda could realize right away that something was up?  
"It's my friends, they've been really weird today", replied Luz.  
"Aren't they always weird?", asked Edalyn.  
"I don't know, they said some things... ".  
"That upset you? Let me guess", Eda tapped a spot in the mat for Luz to sit at while King dove into a pack of Hex Mix, fortunately, he had found his own way back. "Did they tease you about the tiny angry one? With the green hair?" Bull's-eye.  
"Amity", Luz deadpanned.  
"Right, her. Isn't she the one with crazy rich parents?", asked Eda nonchalantly.  
"I think so, she doesn't really talk about them".  
"Then go for it", replied Eda.  
"What?", Luz stared at her and the witch just gave a laugh.  
"Don't give me that look. Ever since you brought her to the house I noticed you pay more attention to that girl than to anything else, even magic lessons", Eda mentioned while taking a sip of apple blood. "I don't know what you see in her but she sure as hell sees something in you too".  
"You think so?", whispered Luz.  
"I'm almost certain, and that's probably the best answer you'll get from me".  
"That's right, she sucks at reading emotions, that's probably why she has so many ex-boyfriends", shouted King.  
"But what if she doesn't like me back and I lose her to a total number named Nevareth Bladestrife and she never wants to see me again?".  
"I don't know what you are talking about, but I'm sure that won't happen", Eda put her hand on the teenager's shoulder.  
"Listen, love is like human trash", she spoke.  
"Highly profitable?", rebated Luz.  
"Right, but also unpredictable and easily flammable. Sometimes the best thing you can do is ghost your boyfriend into Oblivion", said Eda. Luz looked like she was about to cry. "But sometimes it is worth fighting for. If you think it's worth it, you should give it your best shot", Eda winked.

[Chat: Hooty's Moving Hassle Squad]  
 ** _[Gus]:_ **So, How was the market today?  
 _[Luz]:_ It was fine, it gets less busy after lunch.  
 **[Willow]:** Luz, we're sorry we upset you today.  
 ** _[Gus]:_** And we'll definitely make it up to you we just want you to know we didn't mean to embarrass you.  
 _[Luz]:_ And I shouldn't have run from you guys, I'm sorry too. o(TヘTo)  
 **[Willow]:** Friends?  
 ** _[Gus]:_** Friends?  
 _[Luz]:_ Always. (◕‿◕)♡  
 ** _[Gus]:_** By the way, I had an idea for our birthday girl.  
 _[Luz]:_ Really?  
 **[Willow]:** Let's hear it.  
 ** _[Gus]:_ **We should throw her a birthday party.  
 ** _[Gus]:_ **But before her actual birthday.  
 _[Luz]:_ That way she can have fun without worrying for her soulmate, you're a genius, Gus.ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ  
 ** _[Gus]:_ **So I have been told.

 _[Luz]:_ Hey.  
[Amity]: Hello Luz.  
 _[Luz]:_ How are you?  
[Amity]: I'm good.  
 _[Luz]:_ So are you free the Friday after this week?  
[Amity]: Let me check.  
[Amity]: Yeah, why?  
 _[Luz]:_ Oh nothing, just checking.  
[Amity]: Luz, I don't like this.  
 _[Luz]:_ What, why?  
[Amity]: You and surprises don't make the best combination.  
 _[Luz]:_ Eeey.  
 _[Luz]:_ ( ╥ω╥ )  
 _[Luz]:_ I'm sure you'll like this one though.  
[Amity]: If you say so  
[Amity]: ;)  
 _[Luz]:_ ???  
 _[Luz]:_ Did you just use a WINK emoji, Amity?  
[Amity]: So that's what it's supposed to be.  
 _[Luz]:_ You didn't know (￣ω￣;)  
[Amity]: How is that supposed to be a wink?  
 _[Luz]:_ Look at it sideways.  
[Amity]: OH!  
 _[Luz]:_ Right?

"Hey, MITTENS!" Amity felt a strong blush creep in while the twins barged into her room "What are you doing? Dinner is ready", said Ed.  
"She's probably talking to her girlfriend", said Em.  
"Can you two stop bothering me for one night", said Amity, defeated.  
"See? She is totally talking to Luz", stated Em after checking Amity's scroll.  
"As much as we want you to have a wonderful romance", said Ed.  
"They will kill us if we don't show up for lunch, right the fuck now", said Em.  
Amity just groaned.

[Amity]: I gotta go Luz, talk to you soon.  
[Luz]: Cool, and don't sign up for anything next Friday!

The following week passed like a daydream, asides from an incident including Luz, a cafeteria, and a small vial of chimera venom. It was still a mystery how the human managed to make such adventures out of simple tasks. And where did she find such most dangerous things to carry around in the first place?. It was an afternoon after a particularly harsh Alchemy of Abominations class that Amity let her books down by the courtyard to join her friends but realized that no one was there.  
Weird, by this time Gus had already finished his last afternoon class and be waiting by the fountain, maybe he had gotten held up. As time went by she started to read some of the guidelines for tomorrow's abomination lab. By the time she got to the cauldron specifications a thought pushed to the forefront, her birthday was coming dangerously close, only a few days away, and some anxiety started to build again on her stomach.  
Why had no one arrived yet? By this time on a normal day, they would already be walking home. It's not possible everyone was late on the same day. Was it because of her? Did she do something wrong? Were they ghosting her?  
As Amity started to conjure more and more dread thoughts she directed her gaze to the ground and didn't see the person running towards her until they were right in front of her.  
"Hey Amity", said Luz, grinning in her staple multi-colored uniform.  
"Luz? Why are you here? And why were you running?", said Amity with a shakiness still on her voice.  
"Oof, gimme a sec", Luz sat down beside her. "I just needed to breathe a little bit. Willow said she needed you to go-, wait. Are you okay Amity?" spouted Luz as she observed the redness on her eyes.  
"No, I mean, yes. I'm just a little shaken, that's all", she looked up to the human and flashed a grin at her for comfort. After a few moments, the worry on Luz's face softened. "Anyways, What was that about Willow?".  
"Oh right!", shouted Luz like she had just forgotten her homework. "Willow said you have to help her! Like now! Follow me!", said Luz as she got back on her knees and running.

They rapidly arrived at the narrow path leading to the clear where the Owl House was, Amity tried to keep up with the other witch but slowly fell behind, until she felt pressure on her wrist and noticed Luz had grabbed her hand.  
Amity started to question what emergency could Willow have at Eda's house, soon they stopped in front of the house as Hooty asked for a password.  
"C'mon Hooty, you know we are kind of in a hurry", groaned Luz.  
"Ok, Yeez!", groaned the owl.  
As the door opened Amity wondered why the inside of the house was so dark, and Luz dragged her inside by their still joined hands. Suddenly all the candles lit up and the witch saw the big "Happy Birthday Amity!" banner in the wall, Gus and Willow blew some decorated horns and tiny multicolored paper fell through the air.  
"Wow", Amity had never seen something like this before, she knew birthdays were supposed to be special in the human world but this felt like the best surprise she had gotten in a long time.  
"I took the freedom to take some birthday stuff from Eda's stash, it's not like she's gonna use them anyway", stated Luz, with a mellow grin on her face and a flustered gaze.  
Amity felt like she could squish her cheeks and press a kiss atop her lips (wait, what?) from the happiness. She was greeted by a big hug from all her friends, even from King, who took a slice of cake and retreated to the couch.  
"We saw that you were having some second thoughts about your birthday, so we wanted to celebrate it without any pressure on you", told Willow as Luz cut slices of the cream and chocolate cake.  
"And what's a better way to do it than a surprise party, with human artifacts!", followed Gus.  
"The human idea was all Gus, I just said I wanted to prepare something different", said Luz.  
"Color me impressed", praised Amity. Luz observed her with a soft gaze.  
"That looks delicious Luz. What is it?", asked Amity.  
"Torta de chocolate, family recipe.", responded Luz.  
"Sounds fancy", said Gus.  
"It looks better when my mom makes it. But I'm glad you guys were able to help", replied Luz.  
"Of course, even though Willow almost set the cake on fire", said Gus.  
"I'm sure it tastes great", pointed Amity while Luz held out her plate with a smile.

After lunch, they played some of Luz's human party games (What is a donkey anyway?) and the witches made sure to show some of the less frightful witch party games.  
Luz placed the shadow box over the counter opposite the couch with a slim, smaller box on top, then she took a reflective plate and put it in the little box sideways.  
"These are my movies, mom used to have some of them at the house and we would play them on the weekends", explained Luz as the TV sprung to life on a blue screen.  
"I thought you said the movies they were bigger", asked Amity while sitting on the sofa.  
"Yeah, there's a bigger version, but we haven't been there yet", said Luz walking back and forth from the kitchen area.  
"Then you gotta make up for my expectations", said Amity.  
"That sounds like a challenge", stated Luz.  
"That's because it is".  
As the sepia-colored title screens passed, they accommodated on the bigger couch. Luz brought the hot cheese out of the oven with a plate of nachos and noticed an open spot besides Amity. Gus and Willow smiling from the other side of the sofa.  
"What does that say", asked Willow as the movie started.  
"That's the title, 'The Wizard of Oz'", replied Luz.  
"I thought you said there weren't witches or wizards on Earth", said Gus. "Luz Noceda, I am never trusting you again".  
"I'm sure you'll be fine after losing your only reference to human knowledge", replied the human.  
"Low blow, Luz", rebated Gus.

By the time Judy and her group met the cowardly lion Willow was asleep on the arm of the couch and Amity was fighting the sleep atop Luz's shoulder, Gus was the only one hyperfocused on the film.  
"You didn't tell me there were lion people on Earth", told Gus as the lion cried over his aching nose on the screen.  
"That's because there aren't, he's in a costume", returned Luz.  
"Like the scarecrow AND the metal man?", asked Gus  
"Yes, costumes and face paint".  
"Wow, humanity has really mastered the art of shapeshifting".  
"That's what you do when you don't have magic at the tip of your fingers", said Luz while slipping an arm over Amity's shoulder, ushering her to sleep. The mint-haired witch finally gave up and snuggled closer to the human.  
Gus and Luz kept talking about the film until some point after Judy spoke to the Wizard she rested her head on top of Amity's and drifted into slumber.  
Sometime later as the orange sun lowered on the Boiling Isles, Luz woke up to the buzz of the TV on standby and snickering beside her. She turned and saw Gus and Willow invested in the former's scroll.  
"What are you guys looking at?".  
"Uh, nothing. I was just telling Willow about the weird green witch from the shadow box".  
"Ok". She was about to debate more but she felt movement on her elbow. Amity woke up with a grunt and rubbed her eyes before looking up to Luz.  
"Hey", greeted Luz.  
"How long was I out?", asked Amity.  
"Half the movie? I was out for most of that time too".  
"I'm sorry, I missed it".  
"It's okay, we can watch it again whenever we want".  
Amity smiled. Soon, Gus and Willow were picking up their bags and heading for the door. They said goodbye to Eda and King and Amity saw Willow shoot a wink at Luz before they were on their way.  
"Luz, can I ask you a favor", asked Amity, without looking at the girl.  
"Sure", said Luz.  
"You only need to do it if you are comfortable with it".  
"Yes, What is it?".  
"Can we sit like we were on the couch, a little longer?".  
"Oh man, the couch is that comfortable?".  
"Um, yeah", replied Amity, not knowing what else to say.  
So Amity sat on the dip of the couch against Luz's side and shifted her head to the crook of the other's neck, she could smell the earth and floral scent on Luz's hair while she felt the girl move her arm softly around her. She reached out and put her own hand across Luz, clinging to the girl's uniform. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the embrace.  
Amity would have slept but the moment was just too precious, it already felt like she was daydreaming. She fiddled with the folds of Luz's clothes and listened to the girl's ragged breathing. At some point, King climbed up and settled on Luz's lap. She started to pet him along his jaw.  
Later, Luz and Amity woke up with a blanket thrown over them, the green-haired witch reluctantly picked up her things and accepted Eda's offer to fly her back home.  
"You better take care of Luz kiddo", said Eda while descending to the Blight manor.  
"What do you mean?", asked Amity.  
"I mean that girl looks at you like you are the sun and if I see that light of her extinguish I will not hesitate to curse your whole house". Amity sat still in the back of the staff, she was sure that the witch was deadly serious. "Anyways", Eda started again with her usual gleeful tone. "We are here. Hope you have a good day kid".

Amity had some time at the end of the day to reflect on all the events that happened on the same day. She was scared of messing up her relationship with Luz as she knew Eda didn't deliver hollow promises. But at the same time, she was confused about why this specific advice was given to her instead of Willow or Gus, after all, they were her friends too.   
Eda was likely aware of her crush on Luz, but as long as Luz didn't like her back there would be nothing to worry about, nothing to mess up. And besides, Luz saw her as a friend, that's what drove her to get close to Amity and to spend time with her. She was this kind and optimistic with everyone. So then why would Eda warn her about hurting Luz?  
A bubbling feeling swarmed to her chest as she remembered their nap on the couch. Did they end up hugging? cuddling? She wasn't sure but something about that memory prompted her to open her scroll.   
[Amity]: I really enjoyed today.  
Luz replied immediately.  
 _[Luz]:_ I'm glad.  
[Amity]: We should do that more often.  
 _[Luz]:_ Like the cake, old movies, or what?  
[Amity]: Everything.  
 _[Luz]:_ But you have one birthday only :(  
[Amity]: I guess we'll have to figure something out then.  
 _[Luz]:_ On it, chief.  
[Amity]: And I'm waiting for you to keep your promise.  
 _[Luz]:_ About the movies?  
[Amity]: Yes.  
 _[Luz]:_ Got it <3   
[Amity]: Good night Luz.  
 _[Luz]:_ Good night Amity.  
[Amity]: Wait what does this <3 mean?  
 _[Luz]:_ You'll see.

A couple days later Amity woke up with a blurry vision, it took her a while to focus in the room but when she did she noticed two greenheads staring at her.  
"So?" said Ed.  
"You see it?" said Em.  
"What are you two doing here?" Amity asked. It was too early for their schemes, not that any other time was a good time to get caught in the twins' mischief.  
Wait.  
After all the schoolwork, afternoon trips to the market, and escapades to the owl house, she had finally forgotten the date that was coming up.  
"You thought we would forget your fifteenth, mittens?" said Ed.  
Her fifteenth birthday, that somehow Edric and Emira had remembered but not herself. She was not ready.  
"C'mon, do you see it?" said Em.  
Amity looked down and stretched her fingers, there, on her left pinkie, was a red string loosely tied with a tingling sensation, like it had been there for the last fifteen years, but just came visible today.  
The string, almost imperceptible in the red glow of the morning, sneaked out of the room into the hallway.  
"She sees it" said her sister.  
"She does? Mittens say something".  
Even when the nickname would provoke a guttural reaction from her, today she couldn't even move. She was out of breath all at once, and while some of her fears had died with the apparition of the string, the most horrible expectations prevailed as the color left her face.  
"I see it".  
"Yes!" shouted Em.  
"Nooo" As Edric threw himself dramatically to the ground, Emira started doing a little victory dance.  
"You knew this was a stupid bet from the beginning Ed" she pointed.  
"You guys made a bet over it?", asked a flabbergasted Amity.  
"Yes and I won, obviously", declared Em.  
"Who would believe it, even the grumpy ones deserve love" as Ed shoots her a look Amity's face begins to contort.  
"Shoot, let's get out of here before she explodes".  
"Agree, see you at breakfast sis!".  
And then Amity plops onto the bed with a sigh.

The walk to the academy is the same as ever, she had started walking again instead of getting a lift since she would always find her friends on the way there.  
Today she found Willow halfway through while they would meet Luz and Gus at the Academy. As they approached each other Amity noticed an uncommon grin in Willow's face.  
"So?" asked Willow.  
"What?", replied Amity.  
"The string Amity, Do you see it?".  
"Yeah, red as a griffin's eye".  
"Then why are you so worried".  
"I'm not worried" Shoot, her voice just cracked.  
"Then why did your voice just jump an octave?".  
"Because... ", but Amity realized she couldn't say anything. So she just stared at her pale hands and tried to calm the beating of her heart.  
"It's OK, Amity. Remember no matter what happens, we will be there for you", soothed Willow.  
"Thanks, Willow".

As they approached Hexside Amity stopped in her tracks.  
"Amity?", asked Willow.  
"It's right ahead", replied Amity.  
"Your string?".  
"It goes right ahead, into the school".  
"Oh. Well, you don't want to jump to conclusions".  
"But my soulmate probably goes to our school".  
"Yes".  
"I feel like I'm going to be sick".  
Amity put her hand on Willow's shoulder, her legs wobbled and her eyes couldn't focus on the path in front of her. An always patient Willow led her by the arm inside the school, accompanying her all the way to her locker.  
"Are you going to be fine?", asked Willow before leaving for her own class.  
Amity just nodded as she put her books on her bag with shaky hands. By this time her siblings would be long gone to their classrooms so there was no chance the would show up to embarrass her. Luz and Gus were also gone. On Fridays, she usually only saw Willow before encountering Luz in her first Abominations class. Boscha and Skara weren't a problem either as they didn't talk that much in person anymore. By some miracle, Boscha had messaged her some encouraging words on Penstagram during breakfast, it definitely felt awkward but the gesture was appreciated.  
Amity realized she was deep in thought as the halls started emptying out. She took a deep breath and looked at the floor.  
Oh.  
Amity started shaking again when she saw the red string falling ahead of her in the room of her next class. With slow steps, she approached the open door and tried to direct her head down but then stopped. What if someone noticed? What if her soulmate noticed? Were they even in the room? She must have looked wrong, so she tilts her sight up and takes in the scene in front of her.  
"No way".

It wasn't like some little part of her wasn't expecting (hoping?) for it, but it still felt like she was being slapped, in the face, by an abomination.  
"No fucking way".  
She must have noticed, probably, surely, absolutely. She must be staring at her right now, she must have seen right through her, the blush on her face, her jittery hands, the girl must know exactly what was going on, right?  
The human, Luz Noceda.  
Luz was her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who am I kidding? Luz is always oblivious.  
> My girl reads fanfiction but can't recognize romantic tension if it slapped her in the face.  
> Anyways GROM! Right??? :D
> 
> Thanks for your patience :) Next chapter coming soon.  
> I'm also thinking ideas about a one-shot au. Should I write that?


	3. I'd like to see you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has a bad time, Boscha tries, Eda mixes magic and Luz dips her head on soup.

Amity's heart jumped on her chest: one, two, three times, it wasn't going to stop soon. She sat on her usual seat in the front, at an angle where she couldn't see the girl.  
What was she going to do? Should she wait for Luz after class?  
Amity was deep in thought, she tried to take notes on the new spell for this class but nothing made sense, she couldn't keep her attention for more than five minutes at a time as she kept glancing back to look at Luz, blushing and turning back when before Luz could notice.  
"Miss Blight, since you are so interested in what's going on behind I assume you have been paying attention. Could you demonstrate this spell to the class?" Of course, on the worst day possible she was called to the board, please don't let Luz see her face right now.  
Amity stood up and took a look at the board, she wondered how Luz would manage to perform this spell as the inner markings of the circle were absent, and the board showed only the properties of the spell and the name.  
Stop thinking about Luz, we have to do the spell.  
Amity took one last look at the board and put her training wand in front of her. She traced a circle in front of the board and waited. For a moment it did nothing, but then a small gleam appeared, and then a bright light. She had to close her eyes.  
"Well done Amity, now if you could go back to your seat and pay attention, I would appreciate it" Thank Azura, she really had to put her nerves on check.   
The rest of the class felt bleak, every second torture as she could not afford to turn her head, it was downright turning her mad. At the bell ring, she collected her things and headed out before Luz could figure she had left.   
After a quick stop by her locker, she was heading out of Hexside before she bumped into someone.  
"Watch it, loser". It was Boscha and her crew, at the worst possible time as she looked positively distraught. Boscha should have noticed her quietness because she looked at her confused and at the next moment she stepped aside.  
"This is so you won't say I was a bad friend, now go", she distantly heard the distinctive noises of Luz coming down the hall with the rest of her group and decided not to dawdle around. By the time Luz got to the entrance hall, she was long gone.  
  
After Luz stopped by the hall, she looked back at Willow and they decided to go back to the lockers.  
"That's weird, I swear I saw Amity head that way", said Luz.  
"I'm sure she went home early", returned Willow.  
"For what?". Luz thinked for a second. "Oh shoot, it's Amity's birthday", she yelped.  
"She may need some time to think", stated Willow, it was better to let Luz realize everything on her own.  
"Now that you mention it Amity did seem a bit nervous in class today", said Luz.  
"Really?", asked Willow looking at Luz straight in the eyes.  
"Yes, she kept turning around in her seat until the teacher called her up".  
"For what?".  
"I'm not sure, I mean when I looked at her she turned back, and after the class was over she disappeared".  
Willow just stared at Luz, silently. If she wanted to communicate something, Luz didn't quite get it.  
"You think-?", started Willow.  
"She found her soulmate today and wanted to tell me about it?", interrupted Luz.  
"That is... a possibility".  
"Yeah".  
At the lockers they found Gus, and Luz saw Willow whispering some things at him, which was weird because they didn't tend to keep anything from her, but she was sure there was a reason for it. She then saw Gus looking intensely at her like she had just broken his nose, and then say something else to Willow. Since when were they so weird around her? She dropped the rest of the books in her locker and headed home, a little disappointed she wouldn't get to hang out with Amity on her birthday.

Amity decided to take the long way by the acid lake before heading home, and finally took some time to think.  
Her, Amity Blight, the top student during all her years at Hexside, protegee of Lilith and aspirant to the Emperor's Coven. She had dedicated her childhood to the study of magic under the vision of her parents, she had strived to be the very best, leaving her friends and emotions unattended most times, and after all, she had fallen for the first person to show her a little humility.  
No, that wasn't right, she had fallen for Luz because she was positive, patient, and forgiving, she was brave in her actions and pure of heart, and because no matter what Amity had done to hurt her, Luz saw the goodness in her and kept trying to befriend her until Amity noticed her and realized she wanted to be a better witch. She wanted to become kind and honest, someone who would stick out for her friends and face her enemies. And in the process, she ended up irrevocably falling in love for the person who started it all, for her hazel eyes, smooth brown skin and contagious grin, for her delicate hands and the way she made her feel loved and safe, her easy smile and the way she seemed oblivious about everything. She just wanted to make Luz feel loved and comforted, to make her understand that she didn't have to put herself in front of danger all the time, but that she would always be at her side when needed, and that they could face anything together.  
If only she believed that, she would start by being honest to herself, but instead, she crouched and looked at the fluorescent flow of the lake, the push and pull against the pale sand, and wished the tide would take all her confusion away.  
Because all this time she didn't think if this love could or couldn't be. No, she was sure everything would go as was planned for her, her soulmate would be someone her parents would approve of and she could eventually convince herself to fall in love with.  
It just seemed like a cruel joke. How dare she have the girl she wanted? Now she could only stare at her from a distance like it was just outside the reach of her fingertips. She threw a rock into the lake in frustration and decided to go home before her tardiness could arise any suspicions, and as she walked fear and then sorrow came to rest deep in her heart.  
  
"Amity", and as soon as she heard that voice, she was glad she had taken time to cool off. It was her dad and he probably wanted answers.  
She paced the hall to her parents' office and found both her parents sitting beside the purple fire.  
An ominous shiver traveled her spine. She had to choose her words extremely carefully if she wanted to keep the truth under wraps because there was absolutely no possibility she could tell her parents about Luz and leave the room alive, or at least without her heart broken to pieces. It may be better to just tell them she didn't have a soulmate.  
"... Is that clear?", said her mom.  
Oh crap, Amity had spaced out, this wasn't good.  
"Yes, mother". There, saved.  
"Glad we are on the same page". On what page?  
"Still, there is one thing we have left to ask. Did you find your soulmate today?". There it was.  
"No father, I woke up and I didn't see my string".  
"Well, I guess that's for the better", said her mother with a sigh of relief. "And don't worry about it, your father will find you a suitable union once necessary".  
Gulp, this is not the outcome she expected. Maybe if she told them she had a soulmate there would have been a small possibility they would leave her alone. Who was she kidding? It was just not possible.  
Amity couldn't help but wear a sad frown.  
"Am I free to go?", she asked.  
"Yes, Amity. And remember, we do this because we love you", settled her father.  
Bullshit, the Blights always did what was more beneficial for their name, for their brand. If they really loved her they would have let decide her own partner, hell, if they loved her she wouldn't have been afraid to tell them the truth in the first place.  
But no, all this time her siblings were making trouble for their parents to spite them for their harsh decisions and in the end, they laid off, more or less. But she had spent all this time being the model child thinking it wouldn't backfire in her. And it certainly did. She was about to lose the only person she loved because she was too afraid of her parents. Again, they had done this with Willow and she never fought back. It was just not fair.  
She stomped to the second floor. On the way to her room, her scroll rang.  
  
[Boscha]: Hey weirdo.  
[Amity]: Hey Boscha.  
[Boscha]: I know we aren't on the best terms but.  
[Boscha]: You are still my friend and I figured I'd give you some free advice.  
[Amity]: About what?  
[Boscha]: You really gotta stop being so obvious.  
[Boscha]: If you don't want your parents to find out.  
[Amity]: Find out what???  
[Amity]: BOSCHA!  
[Boscha]: That your soulmate is the human.  
[Boscha]: I saw you run out of the class you normally leave together.  
[Boscha]: And I saw you avoid her the whole day after that. And go home alone.  
[Amity]: I don't know what you are talking about.  
[Boscha]: Yes, you do.  
[Boscha]: I'm an observant witch, but eventually, everyone else is going to notice.  
[Boscha]: And they will tell their parents, and finally your parents. And I know you don't want that.  
[Amity]: So what should I do?  
[Boscha]: Tone it down, act as if nothing happened.  
[Boscha]: Who else knows?  
[Amity]: Willow knows it's probably someone at school.  
[Amity]: Other than that, Ed and Em know I have a soulmate.  
[Amity]: What if I want to talk to her?  
[Boscha]: Make sure no one is listening.  
[Boscha]: But if you don't want anything to happen to her you should really keep it a secret.  
[Amity]: That doesn't sound good.  
[Boscha]: I know it doesn't.  
[Boscha]: But we both know your parents.  
[Boscha]: They wouldn't be kind to the human.  
[Amity]: Her name is Luz, you know.  
[Boscha]: Look at you being all protective.  
[Boscha]: I'm just saying, they would find a way to send her back.  
[Amity]: To the human realm?  
[Boscha]: Exactly.  
The tears burned in her eye sockets. She felt like she had a large weight on top of her lungs. She flopped on top of her bed and cried quietly into her pillow.   
[Amity]: Thanks <3  
[Boscha]: No need, you dork.  
[Boscha]: And save the heart for Luz.  
[Amity]: That's supposed to be a heart? How?  
  
"... And now Ed has to write a 2000 word essay on why you shouldn't spray your teacher with arachnid pheromones, right Ed?". Somehow dinner felt more stale than normal, even with the twins' banter and her parents making disgruntled noises every time Emira and Edric explained a prank they pulled with absolutely no shame. She barely touched her food and hoped it would be over soon. She knew she could have been more subtle but she had no energy for it.  
"I hope someday you will find the value in discipline as your _younger_ sister does", said their mother at one end of the long table.   
"Right, our so perfect sister and her probably so perfect soulmate".  
Amity dropped her fork and for a moment the table remained perfectly silent. Emira gasped, Amity glowed red, and the twins shot her an apologetic look. It was too late, they had conceded the truth and her parents had noticed, judging by the stern looks on their faces.  
Just when she thought this night couldn't get worse.  
"Do you know why we called you here?", asked her mother.  
"Is it about my birthday?", asked Amity.  
"Yes, earlier today you told us you didn't have a soulmate, is that right?", said her father.  
"Yes", replied Amity.  
"But later your siblings said that in fact, you had one".  
Amity stood silently.  
"We would like to you why is there a discrepancy between what you told your siblings and what you told us?".  
"I don't have an excuse for that".  
"We are not asking for excuses Amity".  
"I just thought it would be better to spare you the small details".  
"And we understand that, but you owe us nothing but the truth".  
The pattern on the carpet was carving into Amity's mind.  
"Now, Do you have a string?".  
"Yes".  
"Did you happen to find the other end of your string today?".  
"No".  
"Hm?".  
"No, father".  
"Well, I think that's not a hindrance to our objectives here".  
"Not at all. Your soulmate must be suited to the family name, otherwise, we will find you a suitable companion. End of discussion".  
"Yes, mother".  
  
Once she was out into the hall she let out a long sigh. She felt completely drained, and completely sad. She didn't even notice when she made it into her room but she was sure it would be better to cut the night short and finish her homework tomorrow at the library. Maybe she would even see her destined's warm brown eyes and invite her to her hideout. Maybe she would be filled by bravery to face her inner fears, perhaps just seeing Luz would be enough. She missed her so much.

"HEY AMITY", said Ed barging into the dimly lit room.  
"How was that?", said Em.  
"It was, fine", replied Amity.  
"Then why are you crying?", said Edric, concerned.  
Amity sat in the bed and noticed there were tears at the corners of her eyes. She wiped them with the back of her hand and looked at the twins sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at her like she was the most fragile thing in the world.  
"We wanted to apologize", said the twins. "We didn't know that we could get you in trouble".  
"It's ok", said Amity, covers up to her chin.  
The twins look at each other for a moment.  
"Did something happen at school today?", Emira asked.  
"Nothing".  
"It doesn't look like nothing, mittens", responded Ed.  
"If I tell you, Will you guys keep it a secret this time?", grumbled Amity.  
Edric made a gesture of zipping his mouth, and Emira signed throwing the key. After this long day, she really felt she needed to talk to somebody and it's not like her siblings were the worst option. Even after every prank and trick they had pulled, they tended to keep their promises.  
"It's Luz", resigned Amity.  
The twins stared at her, eyes wide.  
"The HUMAN?", yelled Ed.  
"She is your SOULMATE?", responded Em.  
"Say it a little louder, maybe the ghost hounds will hear you this time", sushed Amity.  
"Yeez". Ed dropped onto the bed, looking up at the pink lantern.  
"I suppose you are not happy about it", said Em, stretching her legs.  
"Of course not", she snapped. "It's not like I have a lot of choices. I could keep it to myself forever and lose the only person I'll ever love or talk and risk having her sent home or worse".  
"Considering our parents, probably worse", said Ed.  
"And that's considering she hasn't seen her string yet", said Em, looking at Amity.  
Amity turned her red face up and noticed she hadn't given any thought about what would happen when Luz's birthday arrived. It all swarmed right into her head, the dozens of options where it all ended wrong, where Luz got hurt or she got hurt or both.  
It was all too much, tears burst to her already red eyes, and she braced herself as the twins surrounded her and pulled her into a bear hug.  
"Hey, it will be okay", comforted her brother.  
"No, it won't", Amity bit her lip.  
"I have an idea", said Emira.  
Edric looked at her as the hug dissolved.  
"So Viney and I were talking at lunch the other day", began Em.  
"Viney and Emira, sitting on a tree", sung Ed.  
"Keep that up and I'll steal all your left socks". The look that her sister sent his way was deadly, it almost made her grin.  
"Ouch", said Ed.  
"She told me Hexside has secret shortcuts all around the school", followed Em.  
"And we weren't able to find them?", replied Ed.  
"No, because you gotta have access to the detention track room first".  
"Left socks".  
"Ok".  
"And she gave me a map so I can access the doors whenever I want. I may be able to get a copy for you", her sister looked at her with a tender expression.  
"And how does that help me?", whispered Amity.  
"You are so dense. Is Luz rubbing off on you?", said Edric.  
"Shut it", responded Amity, swiping away some of her tears. Edric put his hand on her back and made a soothing movement.  
"Oh, I get it. If Mittens wants to go on escapades with her little girlfriend", said Ed after a couple seconds.  
"She's not my girlfriend", said Amity.  
"Not yet, she isn't", said Emira.  
"What better place to meet than a secret lair in the school?", told Edric. Amity sat in thought, that actually didn't seem like a bad idea. And it would prevent most people from seeing them together.  
"You'll have to meet me outside the detention room tomorrow morning, make sure no one follows you", said Emira, pulling out her scroll to text Viney.  
Amity nodded, and a small bit of hope found its way into her heart.  
  
Luz was sitting on a lower cliff of the Knee looking over the Isles, the sky was a pleasant peach color staining the yellow horizon. It was surprisingly warm.  
"It must be weird, right?", said the green-haired witch beside her. "To spend all of your life in a different world before arriving at the Isles".  
"It kind of is, it's amazing how many new things in this world seem regular to you", told Luz as she scooted close to the witch. "But there are some things that feel like home", she said, bumping their shoulders.  
Amity looked her directly in the eyes, a small blush tinting her pale cheeks. She had a relaxed grin in her face that made her look like an angel had painted her into the orange background. She brushed a strand of hair behind the pointy ear that Luz wanted to desperately touch, along with the rest of her face. And she slid her arm on top of the human's shoulder.  
"You are such a dork", Amity said as she pulled Luz's hoodie into her face.  
Luz laughed uncontrollably, she then attacked Amity's sides in revenge. They ended up struggling on the grass, with Amity barely able to counterattack with her tiny hands on her red face.  
At some point, Luz stopped her hands at each side of the witch's waist. She looked down and saw the other girl open one of her eyes between her fingers, smile, and extend her arms around them. She felt like she was being pulled towards the other witch's lips by an unstoppable force but Amity's hands were light on her mane.  
It was weird, she wondered if she ever had felt this comfortable before, brown hands brushing green hair. In the end, she stopped resisting and closed her eyes before dipping down.  
  
"WHREEEE-".  
"What? What is going on?", Luz asked as she sat on her futon. Opening her eyes, she saw King jumping on the foot of her bed making cute little noises.  
"Luz, it's human trash day. How are you not awake yet?". Luz dropped into the bed again.  
"I was having a good dream, King. Or at least I think it was a good one".  
"You were drooling and muttering all night, it was so annoying. Because of that, you are in charge of breakfast today", exclaimed King like it was a royal order.  
"And what do you want for breakfast, your majesty?", teased Luz.  
"Mac and Spiders", replied King.  
"Classic, if a little overrated", and Luz jumped from her bed to start the day.

A couple hours later she was sorting human trinkets with Eda and King. Which meant King would find out the fluffiest or softest thing in the lot and cuddle up to sleep in the afternoon glow, while Eda and Luz would take care of dividing and labeling the rest in boxes that would end up in Eda's market bag.  
"Hey Eda?", asked Luz.  
"What's up kid?", replied the older witch.  
"Is there any way you can relive your dreams? I keep forgetting mine and I wake up with the feeling that there was something important in them".  
"Hm, there are a couple ways, but most of them involve mortal peril. Lucky for you I learned how to do a memory stew when I was 13".  
"A memory what?"  
"A memory stew", Eda said as she rose from her place and put away their current task with a flick of her hand. She then signaled Luz to follow her in front of the stove, where she dumped a couple vials before dunking an Illusion orb into the mix.  
"Wow, I saw Barkus do that at school the other week!", said Luz as she approached the cauldron.  
"Who do you think was the original magic mixer? Those misfits from the Delinquent Track must have found my notes".  
"Well, they are not in the Delinquent Track anymore. Bump allowed them to combine tracks like me".  
"Really? Good for them!". Eda dipped a finger into the mix and tried it. "I just wish rules had been as lax while I was at Hexside".  
After a couple minutes Eda took the long wooden spoon out of the soup.   
"Well then, when you are ready you just gotta dip your head right in and concentrate on the memory you want to see", said Eda with the tone she employed at their magic lessons. "I'll be back, enjoy the soup".  
  
Luz looked at the grumbling soup for a moment, it was a dark purple color and had bubbles popping at the surface, although it didn't look extremely hot. She took a deep breath and submerged her face in the liquid.  
She found herself back in the cliff with a warm background, only this time she was looking at a couple sitting by the edge. She was in a sort of spectral form, which kinda made sense if this was a memory. As she started to walk towards the only other people in the memory, all this setup seemed strangely romantic. The colors on the sky, the pastel shade of the grass, and the slow wind wound up like her dream date location.  
Which meant she almost choked when she saw who was really in the cliff, it was her and Amity, poking each other playfully and clearly blushing. They were in their casual outfits and Luz couldn't comprehend how she has mistaken them (herself?) for a couple, or how her brain had concocted such a strange scene of her with her friend.  
Only when she saw the double of herself stop in her tracks and look at the double of Amity tenderly did she start questioning herself, and when she saw herself dive down and press a chaste kiss atop Amity's lips, it all made sense.  
She lifted her head from the mix abruptly, pushing a bunch of stew onto the floor, and saw King staring at her while sitting nearby.  
"Why did you have your head on the pink soup? And why are you so red?", asked King, fiddling with his tail.  
Luz brought her hands up to her cheeks, she was burning, her hair was soaked and she had stew all over her face and neck, staining the collar of her shirt.  
"I have to go take a shower, a cold one", she responded before sprinting to the second floor.  
Unfortunately, the shower did little to calm her beating heart, so she opened Penstagram on her phone.  
  
[Chat: Hooty's Moving Hassle Squad]  
 _[Luz]:_ GUYS. (; ω ; )  
 _[Luz]:_ HELp I'm HyperVENtilating  
 **[Willow]:** What happened? Are you OK?  
 ** _[Gus]:_** Did Eda finally blow up the house?  
 _[Luz]:_ NO, it's just. (`皿´＃)  
 _[Luz]:_ I've been so dumb this whole time.  
 _[Luz]:_ I think I have a crush on Amity.  
 ** _[Gus]:_** Well.  
 **[Willow]:** Finally.  
 _[Luz]:_ You guys knew? (‡▼益▼)  
 ** _[Gus]:_** You weren't exactly subtle about it.  
 **[Willow]:** We tried to tell you but you ran away at the market.  
 _[Luz]:_ NOOoo waaaaAY. That was so dumb! .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･  
 _[Luz]:_ What do I do know?  
 **[Willow]:** I think you should just be honest with her.  
 ** _[Gus]:_** Agree.  
 _[Luz]:_ What? NO. (个_个)  
 **[Willow]:** Why not?  
 _[Luz]:_ That should just create problems for her.  
 _[Luz]:_ Remember she has a soulmate now. (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
 **[Willow]:** Um.  
 ** _[Gus]:_** Told you.  
 _[Luz]:_ What? (◎ ◎)  
 ** _[Gus]:_** Nothing, something I said to Willow today.  
 _[Luz]:_ ANyways.  
 _[Luz]:_ This is between us three. If she finds out I'm so dead. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
 **[Willow]:** Luz, you should give it some thought.  
 ** _[Gus]:_** Yeah, don't get stuck on whatever scenario you're imagining right now.  
In her scenario, Luz declared her love behind the Banshee stadium bleachers and Amity appeared with a tall stranger telling her she was in love with them and they were her soulmate. She winced at the thought. That would be the worst case, if the most probable, but she would keep her mind open to possibilities, for her friends.  
She sighed deeply and relaxed since she wouldn't need to do more chores before dinner. She opened her mosaic window and sat on the ledge. There, where the wind was fresh and she could see the outline of the Boiling Isles, she decided she could think freely about what she was feeling, and somehow all her thoughts ended up circling back to the same girl.  
  
 _[Luz]:_ How was your day? (⌒▽⌒)☆  
[Amity]: It was fine.  
 _[Luz]:_ Are you sure?  
[Amity]: Yeah, my parents are a bother but my siblings were surprisingly supportive today.  
 _[Luz]:_ That's great. (o˘◡˘o)  
She knew there could have asked about Amity's soulmate right there and then, but she was afraid to do so. In her mind, it was one of those things you only ask in person.  
 _[Luz]:_ So do you want to do something tomorrow?  
 _[Luz]:_ I'd like to see you. (─‿‿─)  
That was safe, they could sort out the rest later.  
[Amity]: Yeah, absolutely.  
[Amity]: I actually have something to ask you.  
[Amity]: So let's meet at the library after class?  
 _[Luz]:_ I'll be there. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr and Mrs Blight can go eat dirt.  
> In my mind Boscha isn't that much of a jerk because she and Amity go through kind of the same thing with their parents.  
> Also I had to split this chapter because it was getting too long and my back hurts.  
> Anyways love ya all <3  
> (yes, I included the light angst tag just for this chapter)


	4. I wish I could tell you how much I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney and Emira steal some keys, Amity lies, WIllow makes a counterfeit card and Luz gets a blanket.

It was 30 minutes before class and Amity was standing with Emira and Edric beside the door of the detention room. This was not an Amity Blight move but at this point, she didn't think she had a choice. A shadow came running down the hall and stopped by the Blights.  
"We gotta make it quick before Teach notices one of his keys is missing", said Viney, shrugging her cloak off.  
"Oh, hey Viney", said Emira, a small blush creeping into her face that did not go unnoticed. Amity was so glad she wasn't the only disaster of the family. Edric only snickered.  
"Hey, Emira", said Viney with a grin as the door clicked open.  
"You sure it wasn't better if I just brought a scroll to open the door?", asked Em as they went through the door and she threw the other witch a piece of chalk.  
"Picking the key is easier, besides, scrolls take a long time to make and leave traces. And we don't want traces considering what we are doing", winked Viney.  
They went through the opening in the board and into the main secret room. Emira shot a glare at Edric, who stayed by the door to 'stand guard'.  
"Ready for phase two?", asked Viney.  
"Always", said Em as they pulled a glowing pen from her cape. She extended a medium piece of paper on the floor while Viney extended a similarly-sized map carved in gold on its left.  
"T minus 10 for go time", said the brunette as Emira started to copy the lines, occasionally looking at the ceiling.  
"No pressure", replied Em.  
"Nah", said Viney putting a hand on the other's shoulder.  
"Can't you guys do this somewhere else", asked Amity, taking in the confusion of a room, with its many ramps, doors, and gates.  
"Nah, the magic of the shortcuts is limited to this room. We can only access it from outside with one of these maps", pointed Viney as she stretched on a long blue divan. "But now that we can study what we want there aren't a lot of reasons to use this room, so feel free to come here whenever".  
A couple minutes later they were bursting out of the room and Viney slipped the room keys to Edric.  
"You know what to do", said Viney.  
"But why me?", replied Ed.  
"Because I'm the best dealer of demon parts you got", and with that Ed nodded and began to walk to the teachers' lounge.  
"Here little sis", said Em, tossing her the newly drawn map.  
"What about you two?", responded Amity as she set the paper softly on her bag.  
"We are going to plant baby ratworms in Bump's broom closet, catch you later", said Emira.  
"And don't let anyone see the map", said Viney.  
"You are such a bad influence", she said to her sister, but Em shrugged and left with Viney by the arm.

She walked to her locker slowly, painfully aware of the hour, and changed her books before leaning on one of the pillars of the second floor. She made sure no one was around before unrolling the map. It had different symbols around a planar view of the various floors of Hexside, the golden trim adorned the papyrus and made it glow in the morning glare, for a moment she looked at it against the school window and saw the lines joining the different entrances to the locations of their doors in the lair. Brilliant.  
"Whatcha looking at Amity?", said Luz from over her shoulder.  
"Wah!", Amity jumped, she hid the map on her pocket and crossed her arms. "Nothing, just early Hexside maps".  
"Sureee", Luz said looking with half-lidded eyes. It was extremely cute, and unfair, because how was she supposed to hide a giraffe-sized crush when the girl was being her cutest self before Amity's coffee had even kicked in.

After class Luz and Amity waited for the hall to clear before Amity slid her fingers atop one of the lockers and opened the door hidden beneath.  
"I knew it, you have a map of the hideout too", exclaimed Luz.  
"Then you know why I couldn't tell you that I had one", whispered Amity.  
"Oh!", Luz slapped her face. "Viney's warning, you are right".  
"And you are an idiot".  
"But I'm your idiot".  
Amity felt her heart leave her chest into another plane of existence. "Of course, I wouldn't give anyone else the delight of dealing with you", she pouted.  
Luz jumped on the marble floor, delighted, and she followed Amity through the newly opened door.

"I said I had something to ask you, do you remember?", asked Amity.  
"Yuh-huh", responded Luz, looking down. They were sitting on the overpass a little above ground.  
"So it's more of a proposal, and I'm not sure if you are going to like it".  
"Well, don't leave me hanging".  
"You... Are not hanging?"  
"It's just a saying".  
Amity looked at her for a second and then turned around. "So it turns out my parents are at my back again, and there's something I'm hiding from them. It would turn out horrible if they found out".  
"Let me guess, are you dyeing your hair purple?".  
"No, it's not like that".  
"Are you changing covens? But you are so good at Abominations!".  
"No Luz, it's-", Wait, hold up. What are you doing Amity? Are you going to confess right here and now? No, better stop.  
"Are you ok? You went all red, do you have a fever?", said Luz putting the back of her hand against the other's forehead.  
"No, no, I'm fine. I just have to cool off a bit", Amity pulled away.  
"Oh I know, there's a spot at the top that I'd really like you to see".  
So they made their way up the ramp to a dark oak door with golden hinges, Luz pushed it and they accessed a small alcove with dim light and a small amber window at the end. The room had differently-sized cushions and furniture laying around a large table. A trapdoor in the ceiling on the opposite side of a fireplace.  
"Barkus showed this spot to me, there's one drawback though", said Luz sitting by the fire.  
As if on cue, loud chimes started shaking the room.  
"Are we under the school bells?", said Amity, joining her with her hands on her ears.   
"Yeah, but they only sound a couple things a day. That's the last until dinner time, and then midnight".  
"You've spent midnight here?"  
"It was a study session. But I gotta admit, the view here is quite nice. Well, even better now that you're here".  
Oh, Amity sunk into her chair, avoiding looking at the other girl. Did Luz just flirt with her? No, it was probably that Luz was accustomed to being open with her feelings, because there's no way in hell that Luz would ever flirt with her, right?  
"So what did you want to tell me?".  
"Oh, that".  
"Is it that bad?".  
"It kind of is".  
"Is it about your soulmate?".  
"More or less". So she takes a deep breath and begins, "My parents may suspect I haven't been telling them the truth about this whole soulmate business".  
Luz shot her a confused look.  
"Believe me, I have my reasons. If they found out the truth they might do something more drastic. For now, I can handle them but I need to take some precautions".  
"Like what", responded Luz, a hand on her chin with a pensive look.  
"Like keeping up appearances in public, that's why I think we should keep our distance for a while".   
"I'm not sure if I get what you are saying".  
Amity sighed. "I will go back to hanging out with Boscha and the others until this blows over, otherwise, my parents might get the wrong (or the right) idea".  
Luz dropped her gesture into a sad pout. Amity couldn't possibly tell her that she was afraid that people would see her being a lovestruck mess around Luz and realize that they were soulmates.  
Luz's heart almost broke in half. She couldn't believe what Amity was saying, just her luck that after she realized her feelings she would get rejected. And it was not a straightforward rejection either, it was more of an 'I don't want to say it to your face but we should be near each other anymore'. How much did the other witch despise her that she didn't even want to stay friends? Did all those tiny moments through the last weeks mean nothing?  
Maybe she was overthinking it, maybe it was her parents pressuring her and Amity didn't have a real history of going against their norms. But how did that translate to them not being seen together, if anything things should stay the same way they had been for the last semester not to arise any suspicions. It all just didn't make sense in Luz's head.  
"Amity, if you don't wanna be around us anymore you can just say it. I promise I won't blame you", she replies from her beanbag looking at Amity directly in the eyes. The other witch felt incredibly weak all of a sudden, just that look would have gotten her to lower the crystalline moon if Luz had asked.  
Amity could not speak, her crush was disappointed and that was the last reaction she would have wanted out of her. The tightness of her chest was back, she had to fix this somehow, so she stood up and tended her hand to Luz, the girl reciprocated and Amity felt the warmth of her fingers.  
"That's not it", she said, before pulling Luz into a breathtaking hug. "I just... can't tell you the whole truth right now and I know that's not fair. I only ask you to trust me", her voice cracked from the pain and sorrow that had come to numb her mind, she tried to push them away, for Luz.  
"I could never hate you, I could never hate Willow or Gus either, all this time I picked on them it didn't feel right, and I won't let anyone pick on you ever again". She released the hug and for the first time that afternoon, she looked at the human in the eyes. "But for now, I have a solution for us".  
She smiled and motioned at the map on her waist.  
"Won't your parents suspect anything?", asked Luz taking both of her cold hands.  
"They will see me return from school every day, I can tell them it's for extra credit".  
Luz stood quiet, eyes wide and a small grin, 'And you would do that, for me?' she conveyed in a look. Amity gave her an earnest smile with glossy eyes 'I would do anything for you', her expression said.

Luz had dragged her beanbag across the floor so she could sit with her head on Amity's lap, for purely platonic reasons, of course.  
"Anyways, is there something you wanted to tell me too?".  
"Oh, it's nothing, you have enough on your plate right now".  
Amity caught an expression in the human girl's face that she had never seen, but recognized as the one she used when facing her own parents.  
Luz, you can say anything to me.  
"Just, let me have this, trust me, it's nothing".  
And after months of getting close to each other Amity felt herself hitting a wall. They were allowed to keep secrets, after all, she had started it, but the tense smile in the girl's face suggested it was something important, that they would have talked about before when everything was right in the world. But now they were at a crossroads, a few steps away from each other but unable to move.  
But it wasn't like she could do anything, this was inevitably the best course of action, with some luck her parents would drop the topic in a few weeks and she could go back to interlacing arms with the love of her life.  
"Em, Ed and Viney helped me get it". Amity said as she passed Luz the map.  
"This looks new". She said examining the map against the light. "If you want us to meet out of class, you could have said so, we can meet at my place".  
"Right, but it is a little far to make up an excuse about why I'm leaving the Big Isle every day".  
"And we would meet here every day?", asked Luz.  
"Like we have been doing in class", replied Amity.  
"Yeah, I guess but it was not like this".  
"Like what?".  
"It feels, forbidden", said Luz, her wide eyes focused on Amity.  
"If my parents could, they would definitely outlaw you", Amity tapped Luz in the shoulder.  
"Ouch", Luz grinned.  
"You are dangerous to hang around with all your... shenanigans", Amity reflected. "Sometimes I might get a heart attack just from watching you. That's why I want to be by your side, to help you. So you don't get in more trouble than you can deal with".  
"Really?".  
"Of course".  
Luz tackled Amity into a big hug and they fell into the carpet. Luz hid her face in the girl's uniform and Amity ran her fingers through her scalp. She had never felt more comfortable than in the brown girl's arms, she grabbed a couple pillows with her other arm and buried her chin into the other one's hair. How was she even going to admit her feelings? The dilemma seemed like an eternity away but every time it dealt a pang to her chest. Her arms tightened around the other girl.  
"Amity? You are suffocating me a little here".  
She lifted her hands instantly. "Oh sorry".  
Luz raised her head and leaned over the witch, it was breathtaking, her messy hair slipping down her neck, the almost imperceptible blush that Amity wouldn't see had she not stared at the other girl for hours on end.  
And then Luz booped her nose.  
"You have a cute face", she said, smug as no other.  
AAAA? Amity's smirking face felt ignited with hot coal. Luz fell on the witch's side, where the other pillow was, laughing.  
"You can't just say that you know?", Amity punched Luz harder, but still lightly.  
"Why not?".  
"You are literally gonna make me pass out", and so Amity fell to the ground, face buried in crimson.  
"Oh no, Amity you are so red. Breathe girl".  
But she just couldn't stop laughing.  
Luz soon fell asleep in the warmth of the room. Amity looked at the sleeping figure and admired every detail on her face, her silky smooth skin, her dark eyebrows, her pink lips, and the way her expression brought as much joy when asleep.  
"I wish I could tell you how much I love you", she said, raspy voice clear on the empty room. "I wish you would see me the same way and we could be together without anyone telling us what is right or wrong. I wish I could love you in front of everyone else, to hold your hand and all the time I spend thinking about you I could be with you instead". If only they could stay like this forever. If only she could magically freeze this moment and waste her whole life on it. Whatever had happened in the past didn't matter anymore, whatever would happen in the future seemed impossibly distant, only they mattered now, Luz's lovely sleeping form and Amity's hands caressing her jaw.  
They were woken up by the bells. Amity immediately knew she had overspent her time there, but she couldn't remove her hands from the spot they rested at Luz's neck. Luz grumbled back to life, she opened her eyes to the pale witch and after a second, smiled brightly.  
  
"I really gotta get back to Eda's, I was in charge of dinner today", so Luz opens the door of the carriage sent after Amity has offered Luz a lift. "This is far enough", she grinned.  
"Wait", with one word Luz stops completely. "Hm?".  
Amity gets closer and plants a kiss on the girl's cheek.  
Luz is absolutely dumbstruck, a thousand neurons must have died in her brain right now because she couldn't even move.  
Meanwhile, the other witch moves her hands around like a monkey, she couldn't believe Amity's face could turn this red.  
"I'm sorry, really sorry, it's just that", Luz regains her smile and Amity her composure. "Stay safe, on your way home".  
"Thank you", and when Luz jumps down from the carriage, Amity faints.  
  
Over the next weeks, Amity met Boscha at the start of classes and did her best not to look at her string gliding through the floor to her giggly other-half. So far her parents had swallowed the entire 'good daughter' facade and gave her some breathing room in scheduling and curfews (as long as it was for extra credit, as she told them), which was more than enough to meet with Gus, Willow, and Luz after class without being noticed.  
The risk was there, certainly, a small possibility that she would be found sneaking around the school with the other misfits when she should be putting on course work. But so far her siblings had her back covered and she took enough precautions when slipping after class with the shortcut map.  
Today she had used a trapdoor under the gym bleachers and joined the others at the room under the bells that they had worked on to make their hideout spot. Gus had brought a game she had only seen in the posters around town. It was a version of Demon Goose where you moved around the map and occasionally drew a bet from the tiny demon on the center of the board.  
"Do a handstand for 20 seconds, well that's easy enough", said Willow standing up and completing the bet effortlessly, Amity glanced at the low wooden table to the obsidian-colored fiend that had slipped the card from its jaws. Considering this was Gus and Willow there was a possibility the game could be rigged. If so, she was in so much trouble.  
"Wish I could have gotten the handstand", so far, Luz had been stung by faeries, kicked by an unsuspecting hippogriff, and almost drowned by a magical tide. "If you guys had told me this game was more Jumanji than la Oca I would have probably skipped game night", Amity had ended rubbing a herbal lotion she carried on the human girl's face, which had helped with the bites. But asides from wrapping a comforter around Luz she couldn't do much to alleviate her bad luck, as Willow rolled close to the finish line she supposed the punishment would be over.  
So far Amity had eaten a (non-poisonous) spider, spent a minute inside a fire circle, and worn Willow's glasses for a little while (which was more annoying for the plant witch than for her, in the end), so nothing too complicated.  
That was until she drew a double dare card, with two horrible options she was sure were taken from her deepest nightmares.  
'Kiss the prettiest witch in the room' or 'Confess your biggest fear'.  
Willow has clearly put this card in the deck. She just couldn't win.  
The worst part was that the tabletop demon would know if she was lying and it was pretty obvious what her biggest fear was. Something she couldn't bear to see, something that would break her heart into pieces, the look on Luz's face when Amity told her about her true feelings and the string on her finger, the look of rejection. No, it would be more of an empathetic glance, like she understood what Amity was going through but couldn't do anything to solve the situation. She could never do anything to put her friend against the wall like that (Uhm, metaphorically). She loved her way too much and she knew deep in her heart Luz was just touchy and her affection was purely platonic, maybe it was a human thing.  
"-gotta choose", Gus had snatched the card from her hand and read it aloud with a big smile. She was absolutely doomed, but she wasn't about to embarrass herself and her crush in front of the others with a spur-of-the-moment confession. There was clearly a better choice, but she would have to gather all her inner courage because her gut was telling her to run away as fast as a molerat until her legs gave out.  
Before her thoughts could get the best of her she pulled the tan girl by the comforter and planted a light kiss on her cheek, or she would have done if Luz hadn't turned her head in surprise. The kiss ended up landing half on her cheek and half on her mouth, from which she pulled away immediately, beet red, after realizing her mistake.  
"I knew you had a preference Amity but you didn't have to slay us like that, girl didn't even hesitate", said Gus.  
"Don't worry Gus, you know it wasn't really a decision", responded Willow mirroring Gus's look of joy.  
Amity peeled her eyes off the carpet and looked at the brunette in front of her. She didn't look embarrassed, nor uncomfortable, not even out of place. Luz sat there grabbing onto the blanket, looking into her eyes, giddy grin on her face.  
This was not what was supposed to happen, she had just done something completely inappropriate and the other girl couldn't stop snickering. Luz was staring at her in a way that made her heart melt, almost lovingly? No way, right? All this time she didn't think there would be an astronomical possibility that Luz would like her that way, she couldn't, because otherwise, all the barriers that Amity had built would come crashing down faster than you can say 'jinx'.   
The rest of the game passed in a blur, task after task until surprisingly Luz was the first one to land exactly on the end space, bad luck forgotten. She pulled Amity into a tight hug, the blanket falling over both of them. It was just. toO. HOT. She felt like she had swallowed dragonfire, but she leaned into the hug regardless.  
That night she excused herself from dinner early and sunk in her bed, pillow flush against her beating chest, full of embarrassment and confusion. But in the end, when meltdown settled into peaceful sleep the only thing left in her thoughts was hope. Like the quiet before the storm.

In the end, it was an Azura Book Club Friday when all became unraveled. From one moment to the other all the ideals she had worked for in her life were laid bare in front of her and burned, and it was all because of one unaware human.  
"If you take care of your books like that I'm never lending you another one", said Amity, holding the crimson tome Luz had passed her.  
"Not fair, I actually got this one from an upperclassman", replied Luz grabbing for the book while the other girl held it just outside her reach.  
"Let me guess, a mysterious and handsome upperclassman", teased Amity. Luz turned a light pink shade before getting the tome from the mint-haired witch.  
"It wasn't like that! She was a girl. Well, that's no excuse because I actually like girls. But she was not my type", said Luz.  
Huh. So Luz liked girls too.  
WHAAAAAAAAA-  
That was... normal. Definitely not the most frequent trait but, a normal thing right?  
Right.  
Then why did it make her feel like she was flying on a pegasus across the isles?  
Her chest was about to burst. In total desperation, she took Luz's cheek in her hand.  
"You have something on your lip". Luz did not, in fact, have something on her lip, but Amity seized the opportunity to engrave in her memory the feel of the girl's delicate lower lip and her look of embarrassment.  
"Did you get it?", said Luz after a few seconds, eyes half-lidded and fidgety hands.  
"Yes, I think so", whispered Amity.  
"Maybe you should check again", proposed Luz.  
So Amity got their faces closer and Luz shut her eyes. She looked directly at the rosy lips as her thumb ran across them. Luz's breathing was shallow, like the time Amity had fallen asleep against her at the Owl House.  
She placed her finger at the crook of Luz's mouth and leaned forward until their lips met at the top.  
And in that instant, the entrance of the hideout clicked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I swore I was gonna finish this before classes started.  
> I guessed wrong.  
> Mwahaha, have fun figuring out who opens the door.  
> Anyways I'm crying over the season finale on my tumblr.  
> Thanks for reading, be gay do witchcraft <3  
> Only 1 chapter left (whree). Then an epilogue, stay tunned


	5. Talk to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow wins a bet, Amity drops her scroll, Eda buys cake mix.

_**[Gus]:**_ So you gotta admit that you lost.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ You can pay me tomorrow at lunch.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ I am in the mood for some hot gnome pockets.  
 **[Willow]:** I am not giving up yet.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ What do you mean? You said they would be dating by now.  
 **[Willow]:** But they could be dating.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ How? They seem more apart than before, they don't even hang out at school anymore.  
 **[Willow]:** They could be dating in secret.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ I think you may be pushing things a bit here.  
 **[Willow]:** Think about it, for the last few weeks Luz has always had an excuse to leave without us or straight up disappeared.  
 **[Willow]:** So if I brought you proof that they were dating.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ I guess that would turn things around.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ But you have a week, and it's 20 snails now because I'm giving you overtime.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ If it doesn't happen by Luz's birthday I win.

The only reason Willow had to believe those two were sneaking together (asides from wanting to win the bet) was that a couple days each week, and every week more often, they would disappear at roughly the same time after class and be unavailable until the late afternoon.  
And so Willow had spent the better part of her week trying to collect evidence for a lame 10, now 20 snail bet because she was too much of a sore loser. But no matter what she said Luz always had an excuse about why Willow couldn't come to whichever after school activity she was having that day. 'I would, but Eda goes mad if there are more than 2 people in the brewing room at once' or 'I really promised King we would be doing something this afternoon', to 'Ed, Em and I are going palisman flying and we only have equipment for three', or even 'I just can't Willow, it's a secret', the audacity. There was only one way Luz could disappear from school this quickly and only one other person that used the same escape method aside from Gus and her.  
And the latter had told her on the day of her fifteenth birthday that her soulmate probably attended Hexside. Even though Amity was reserved and stoic in public, and she didn't want to probe into her personal matters, everything was too much of a coincidence. First, Amity defects from their friend group without much explanation and Luz didn't even complain. Second, they are shown a series of shortcuts around the school to meet after class when it couldn't cause problems for Amity. Third, after the Goose incident, the reunions start lowering quantity and Luz started disappearing after class. It was a mystery ready to be unraveled and Willow was so close to getting the evidence she needed.  
So she had taken matters into her own hands. She had gotten an invisibility scroll from a friend in the Oracle track and she activated it as soon as she saw Luz leave her Beastkeeping class.  
She saw Luz go into one of the side corridors of the Bard Orchestra hall, look around a couple times, then pull on the frame of an ornate mirror, which opened like a door, and step in.  
Even when she expected it the scene was still jarring, she really had hoped Luz would tell her the truth but if she couldn't that meant there was something more on the way. Hell, Luz would be out of Hexside by now. She hurried to the courtyard and was lucky enough to see a hooded shadow run into the forest behind the school. She rushed toward the trees and followed the cat-eared shadow until the clearing that led to the library.  
That was far enough to know what she was up to, she would return after packing her books, and catch them off-guard.

Willow looked at the bookcase and inspected the tomes carefully, to finally pull 'The Lone Witch & Secret Room' by its binding until the case recoiled. Bingo.  
A shriek could be heard from inside the hideout as the light of the library encompassed the small room.  
"And snap", Willow said as she snuck a photo with her scroll of the two figures entangled on the sofa.  
"Willow?", the alarmed voice of Luz startled her as she sent the photo to Gus.  
"Don't mind me, I'll get going", but Willow was stopped by an Abomination conjured just in front of her.  
A second later she sat was in a wooden chair by the gooey monster. The abomination cast a shadow on a very angry Amity.  
"Just what do you think you are doing?", said Amity with a hostile stare.  
"Nothing?", Willow fiddled with her boots and sent an innocent smile towards the other witchling.  
"I'm sure she has a good reason to be here", said Luz, grabbing Amity's arm.   
"Well then", said the mint-haired witch. "Show me your scroll Willow, and I'll let you go". Reluctantly, Willow gave up her device.  
Amity looked at the photo in Willow's scroll and fumed profusely.  
They looked like they were kissing, which they were not. Amity had just been inspecting the other's face. A very noble and platonic task, only Luz never had anything on her face in the first place.  
But they looked deeply engrossed with each other, their legs were tangled, their hands on each other, and from that angle, she could see Luz's eyes closed in a serene look, extremely cute.  
Wait no, that's not what she had been doing two seconds ago.  
Luz had looked away from the scroll even when she still clung to Amity's arm. She was blushing? How strange, Luz never blushed.  
She made sure to send herself the photo before erasing it from the gallery, and erasing the message to herself because Willow didn't have to know.  
She passed the phone to Willow and shot her one last grim look. Willow just smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing", said the witch, trotting on her way out. Amity stood outside the hideout until she saw Willow leave her sight.  
"So that was ...", started Luz taking the witch's hand on her own.  
"Awkward", finished Amity before both shared a look and started laughing.

 **[Willow sent 01313.jpwg]  
** _ **[Gus]:**_ ...  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ Thorns.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ I guess I owe you those 20 after all.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ You better not spend them in the greenhouse again or I'll never forgive you.  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ How did you even manage to take this picture?  
 **[Willow]:** :)  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ Willow what did you do!?  
 **[Willow]:** She forgot to check Penstagram when deleting the photo.  
 _ **[Gus]:** _...  
 _ **[Gus]:**_ I'm guessing you did something very questionable or very illegal or both, so I'm just not gonna ask.

Amity was completely ruined, she was so deeply in love and it turns out Luz probably had some unresolved (or at least unnoticed) feelings of her own.  
They should talk about this, yet they hadn't because she was a coward and Luz somehow hadn't noticed.  
They ended up cuddling on the longer divan after Willow left and at this point it was undeniable. Luz's arms closed around her waist, chin against her clavicle, soft brown hair tickling her neck.  
She relaxed into the embrace and tilted her head back. It was too tiresome to keep secrets when she could just let go of them.  
"What are you thinking about?", asked Luz.  
"You", she responded.  
"That's funny".  
"It was not a joke".  
Amity turned and looked at the human girl in the eyes. Amber clashed with hazel and she saw Luz's pupils were dilated, probably because of the dimness of the room.   
"You are everything in my thoughts, all day".  
Luz just stared, her expression bashful.  
"You couldn't believe the effects you have on my sleep".  
Luz sent her a shy smile. She was irresistible, her little smile, her careful hands, she was quiet before her like an owl, attentive, her eyes revealed every thought.  
Amity let her hands climb up the girl's face and stoke her smooth cheeks. Luz got closer, arms around her waist, she looked at Amity like she was the only thing in the world, like she didn't ever want to be anywhere else.  
So Amity did the inevitable and closed her eyes as the pressed her lips against Luz's, after a few seconds, the girl pushed back and Amity smiled into the kiss. She tasted of candy and fruit, her touch was electric and consuming, the sensation was overwhelming her, she felt like all the switches had been turned on in her body.  
They separated for breath and Luz pulled her by the waist, without saying anything they joined again under the light of the candles, their noses bumped before Luz laughed angelically and they angled their heads, but Luz put her hands on the witch's cheeks before their mouths could touch.  
"Wait, Amity. What about your soulmate?"  
Her soulmate? That person was in front of her, so worried about her that she could not see they were made for each other. But in the end, were they? If Luz could not possibly imagine they were soulmates even when she had shown every clue possible maybe... just maybe it wasn't meant to be.   
It struck her right on the chest, the fact that even when they couldn't be closer together, Luz still thought that she could be with someone else, belong to someone else.  
Perhaps, Luz was preventing her from falling harder because she knew Amity couldn't be her own intended. In the end, she was just protecting Amity before the day arrived when she got her string and had to run to her true soulmate. Maybe she would even go back to earth.  
Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She was a fool, there's no way she was lucky enough to get her love corresponded. Luz was from Earth, there was a one-in-a-red-moon possibility she would arrive at the Boiling Isles in the first place.  
She had to get out, right now.  
Tears running down her cheeks, Amity stood up from the divan and rushed to her bag before opening the bookcase door and exiting before she had the chance to think twice or turn around.  
"AMITY!", she heard but resisted the pull of her voice. "Amity wait!".  
"Ssssh!", was heard in the library. She quickly went for the entrance hall and down the stairs.  
"Amity I'm sorry!", she yelled from up by the doors.  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about", said Amity.  
"What?", Luz jumped down the stairs.  
"I said it's not your fault!", Amity was red, frustrated, her fists tight against her sides.  
"Listen, I know it's a sensitive topic for you but we can fix this together", she said, going for the pale witch's hands and joining them, running a brown thumb over them. "Talk to me".  
Amity raised her sight, vision still blurry. Luz was staring at her, concerned as she had ever been. She had no right to give her love this much trouble. But she looked for a sign of acknowledgment, a clue of love, Luz could be concerned about any of her friends, and she may have feelings for Amity, but she couldn't see how deep her love was, so in the end, Luz couldn't love her back, not the way she wanted.  
"Luz, I gotta go", she walked down the stony path and this time, Luz didn't follow.

Luz didn't know what to do. What had just happened? And what was wrong with Amity? She had asked about her soulmate and the witch had gone haywire. She could only stipulate but she liked none of her guesses. Did Amity resent her soulmate so much that only the mention of them brought her sorrow? Was she enraged at her parents to have her split from her friends just to go unnoticed? Did she not have a soulmate and was still trying to deal with her feelings about it? Or was it that she loved her soulmate and was torn because Luz decided to kiss her anyways?  
She just couldn't see a world where Amity ran out of the library crying and there was a good reason for it, nor did she find a scenario where her feelings for the girl didn't make the situation worse.  
What if Amity did have a soulmate? That was the most possible solution given what just occurred. Luz was heartbroken but she needed to move on for her friend. She would never hurt Amity and she regretted asking that dreadful question in the first place.  
If only she had stayed quiet, what would have happened then? They had kissed and that wasn't a friendly thing in the Isles from what she had seen. So far, the cheek pecks, holding hands and hugging, even the cuddling could be passed as friendly but the way Amity had leaned into her until their lips had become one, that was definitely something more, and she was happy Amity seemed to enjoy it as much as she did, but then she had to go and ruin it.  
In silence, Luz went back to the hideout and picked her stuff, she gave a last glance to the candles before going to put them out, and then she saw Amity's diary.  
All the answers were there, she was sure of it, from what was bugging Amity to what she felt about her, at the turn of a page. But she knew she couldn't betray her friend like that, kiss or no kiss involved. So she ran her hands through the desk and then through the sofa where the witches had sat together.   
She remembered the feeling of the pale hands on her cheeks and the subtle look in her golden eyes, she also remembered the pained look she gave her from down the stairs of the library and the distressed grimace she wore when she turned her back.  
Before more of those thoughts climbed to her head, she pushed the bookcase closed and left.

"Well, something must have happened for you to drag your feet like that into the house", said Eda from the kitchen area.  
"Hey Eda", Luz sounded defeated.  
"What's up kiddo?", Eda turned from the gloomy green substance in the cauldron and turned to Luz throwing her bag in the corner and falling into the chair.  
"It's Amity. I finally thought we were on good terms, but I scared her away".  
"You did? Must have been something big for that girl to want to get away from you".  
Luz looked at Eda in tears, she knew she had messed up.  
"Don't cry Luz", Eda wrapped her arms around luz on her best interpretation of a hug. "Here, here. Besides, it's your birthday tomorrow and I got you the weird sponge cake you wanted".  
"Bizcocho?", said the girl, a gleam of hope in her eyes.  
"That, you're sure it's not made from real sponges?"  
"Positive".

This was the fifth day of the week Amity fell on her bed and hid her head on her pillow. Considering it was a Friday, it didn't look good for her.  
She took out her scroll and went to her messages. There it was, the photo she had sent herself of Luz and her in the library.  
She stared at it with her teary eyes and her worries seemed to dim for a second. It was everything she wanted, her soulmate and herself, with nothing to separate them, not even space.  
Suddenly, she heard loud steps going down the hall.  
"SIS WHATCHA UP TO", the door opened with a blast. "Wait again?".  
And before she could even react Emira jumped on the bed, making it bounce on Amity's side.  
"Dang it, Emira!", she yelped.  
In her shock, her scroll slid from her hands to the floor, screen up. She saw the intrigue on her sister's eyes and by the time she flung to grab it was too late.  
Emira snatched her scroll before she could reach it.  
"Edric you have to see this!", and now she was sure their minds were connected because Edric broke into the room a millisecond later.  
Skipping to the door, Emira gave a look to her disgruntled posture on the bed. She knew she must have looked like a ragging vampire, bloodshot eyes, and a deathly stare, ready to pounce if Emira spent another second in her room.  
"Who knew you had game in you, mittens?", she said as she zoomed through the photo.  
"THAT'S IT, GIVE IT BACK", Amity sprung from the bed.  
The mint-haired witch clawed at the air wastefully as her sister stopped her with one hand, tossing the scroll to the just-arrived Edric, she went on to smother her hair. It was incredible how annoying they could be but more how she had kept her calm and not incinerated them in 15 long years.  
"Aw", she heard Edric mutter to the light of the scroll. "Congratulations, you've finally managed to find someone as gross and nerdy as you, I'm frankly surprised".  
"And it looks like you and the human enjoy each other a lot".  
"No one can know", she threatened, but considering she was a foot and half smaller than them, it was like a puppy barking at a tree.  
"Of course, you have been keeping it a secret for a while", said Edric.  
"Why would we snitch now?", said Emira.  
"You gotta have more faith in us, mittens!".  
"Because you dare say anything and I tell mom Emira's soulmate was in the detention track".  
Emira paled, she sent the signature Blight glare back at her sister before tossing her scroll back and bailing, Edric on tow.  
She could do nothing but groan as sat on her desk, she looked at the small calendar beside the headboard and noticed a small event written in pink marker and marked with a heart, over a neatly packed pink package.  
 _Luz's birthday, bring a gift_.  
Oh shit.  
It was tomorrow.

That night, King roamed to the kitchen to find Luz helping Eda make a birthday cake. They mixed the base with basilisk eggs and almond milk. While Eda stirred the ingredients King helped Luz find the closest thing to a mold that Eda had, they put the mix on the cauldron's place over the yellow fire and left it to rise.  
Luz was a little quiet at dinner time, but Eda's anecdotes from the market and King's little squeals got her to loosen up at the end. When she finally relaxed in her chair she noticed Eda and King were looking at her and smiling.  
"You don't have to tell us old folks anything. But if you feel like you want to, we will be there for you", encouraged Eda.   
"Weirdos stick together", said Luz.  
"Exactly".  
"And if you make them your subject, just tell me and they will grovel in fear", claimed King.  
Luz almost choked but then smiled brightly. Eda rocked the girl's hair and went to get the cake from the fire.  
They cut the cake and soaked it in appleblood, Luz opened a can of caramel she found in the cabinets and put the candy between the layers, Eda made sure the parts were aligned and put a freezing spell on them.  
By this time Luz was yawning and King was asleep in front of the fire. Eda hushed them to go sleep, reassuring Luz that they could finish the covering tomorrow.  
"But the merengue has to settle, Eda".  
"You are too tired to settle anything right now, besides how difficult can it be".  
A big yawn escaped from her mouth. "Just... make sure you don't get any yolk in the whites, otherwise, it won't go up".  
"Good night Luz".  
"Night, Eda".

Before she fell asleep, her phone rang and she was surprised by a message on her phone.  
[Amity]: Hey.  
 _[Luz]:_ Amity!  
Her name, for real? She could have said any other thing.  
What's up? Too lazy. What's poppin? Too cheery. How are you doing? No, that would be like ignoring what had happened today, and that's the last thing she wanted.  
 _[Luz]:_ I'm here.   
_[Luz]:_ In case you want to talk.  
[Amity]: Thank you.  
[Amity]: I probably shouldn't keep you up, it's late.  
 _[Luz]:_ I'm okay.  
The truth was that talking to Amity filled her with an energy she didn't know she had.  
[Amity]: I just wanted to ask if we are still up for tomorrow?  
 _[Luz]:_ Yeah, absolutely.  
 _[Luz]:_ If you can come.  
[Amity]: Ed and Em have me covered.  
[Amity]: So yeah, I'll be there.  
 _[Luz]:_ Cool.  
[Amity]: Right.  
 _[Luz]:_ See you tomorrow then.  
[Amity]: See you <3  
 _[Luz]:_ :0 <3  
It was like a silent agreement. Amity acknowledged what happened but didn't hate her for it. It was better than nothing and they would probably still talk soon.  
Free of most worries, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize!  
> This is a bonus chapter before the ACTUAL last chapter because it got too long! (again, I know right? haha).  
> But chapter 6 is 90% done and will come out on a few days :).  
> I am also concerned at the amount of you that want to kill Willow.  
> Fun days, stay tuned!


	6. I love you, with all my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets blinded for 0.5 seconds, Amity makes her roof dissapear and Gus hunts Willow down for debts.

Luz woke up to rustling downstairs. A sweet scent guided her to the kitchen where she found King and Eda fighting over a mush of white cream and the accessory that should go on top of it.  
When they saw her on the doorway they stopped struggling.  
"Happy birthday Luz!".  
"Hey guys", still rubbing her eyes, she settled onto the breakfast table. Eda served the cake and Luz was surprised. The texture was just like her mother's cake, but the flavors were foreign and sweet. She smiled, her mouth full of dessert, and King and Eda grinned back.  
Through the morning they helped Luz set up birthday decorations and they showed her party games from the Isles. King insisted on bringing actual demons to the party but thankfully Eda talked him out of it.  
As the sun went up Luz opened her gifts, a carved medallion from King, a   
token from his appreciation that would 'protect her against usurpers'. A handwritten Potions Manual from Eda, copied from her own in gold lettering and encased in blood-red leather. She hugged them both tightly before moving to the lounge.  
She set up decorations with King's help and a little after midday Gus and Willow arrived, bringing snacks and a little package each. She left them on the shelf and invited her friends in.

"So we will buy you a couple notebooks in the meanwhile, to make sure they don't suspect anything", said Edric. They were at the entrance of the market, after the soulmate lie fiasco Amity was only allowed to go out with the twins.  
"Right", responded Amity.  
"But what should we buy for you? I'm not sure mom will believe us if we come home with unicorn books", said Emira.  
"Just anything plain or opaque", responded Amity.  
"Ok. We will miss you, little sister", said Ed.  
She was squashed between her siblings and clawed desperately for air.  
"Have fun on your date", said Em as she let go.  
"It's not a date, Gus and Willow will be there".  
"Sure it's not", said Em.  
"And meet us back here at 6, we don't want to break dad's curfew", said Ed.  
"Will do".

And so Amity walked to the worn path leading to the Owl House. She froze at the entrance, Hooty eyed her twice and opened the door, but she couldn't move. She saw her red string glide as Luz approached the door.  
"Hey", muttered Luz, a small blush on her cheeks and hand scratching her nape.  
Amity immediately felt the heat rush up to her face. She had thought about what happened at the library and how to approach her soulmate through all the way there, but as soon as she saw the brunette her mind emptied, a warm feeling on her chest drowning her and making it impossible to think about anything that was not the cuteness of the girl's subtle grin.  
"H-here", was all she got out as she tended her a pink box.  
"Thank you, come in", Luz shot her a sincere smile and led her in before closing the door.  
The first thing she saw as her eyes caught the room was Willow sending her a smile, it was not her usual cheery smile, more of a smug one. This couldn't possibly be good.  
Gus was munching on the snacks, and he sent her a clear thumbs-up.  
"What is going on?", she said as Luz dragged her to the couch.  
"They have been weird all day, especially Gus. He said something about Willow and 20 snails. I tried asking but Willow said it was nothing to worry about", responded Luz.  
She sat on the ground as Luz pulled a few colored boxes from under the table and showed them the collection of human decks she had managed to salvage from Eda's excursions.  
As innocent as the decks seemed, they were surprisingly difficult to get accustomed to for the mint-haired witchling. Since Gus, Willow, and Luz had more experience playing them, Amity couldn't help but groan as Willow threw her a +4 with a cheeky smile, and the next turn Luz got rid of her second-to-last card, she murmured in frustration but thanks to an impromptu alliance with Luz, Amity managed to score a second place.  
Gus looked like he was about to complain when Eda walked in with levitating cake slices and sat among them. As soon as Luz saw King, Willow, and Gus were distracted, she took Amity's hand and led her to a continuous room.

"Are you ok?", asked Luz. Amity cradled her own arms. Their sudden escape was obvious to all but she was glad they had some space to talk at last.  
"Yeah, why?", she couldn't meet the girl's stare. Last night still repeating when she closed her eyes.  
"Just checking", Luz sounded concerned.  
"And last night", she swung on the balls of her feet, back and forth, biding for time. "It was my mistake".  
"Your- Amity what are you talking about?".  
"I'm sorry if I caused you any confusion, I didn't want it to turn out like this", it was out, and she only hoped Luz would forgive her.  
"Don't blame yourself, it actually made me think, and I think I'm less confused now", she wore her signature bright smile, like everything was right in the world.  
"You are?", but she couldn't understand why.  
"Yeah, I realized I had a lot of unresolved feelings, I didn't know where they came from or what they meant, but I know now". She took her hands as her tears disappeared and she held her gaze precariously, like it was hanging from a string. "Amity Blight, I don't know who your soulmate is, all this time and I haven't been able to figure it out. Maybe it's because I didn't pay enough attention, maybe I didn't want you to look at anyone else like that, just imagining it breaks my heart. And I'm sorry to put this burden on you but I can't keep being dishonest, it's not fair to either of us".  
Amity looked at her eyes and saw the tiredness in them, the hint of tears, Luz looked like she was going to break, she put her palms on the human's forearms trying to comfort her.  
"I like you Amity, a lot", and with that, she almost lost her balance. She had been waiting what felt like a century to hear those exact words from her crush's lips, but now she just couldn't believe them. She pinched herself.  
"Are you s-sure?", she said with her shaky breath.  
"Couldn't be more certain", Luz reassured, hands holding hers tightly.  
"I don't, I can't-", Amity was at a loss for words, she stumbled and her gaze switched to the ground, her brain working at maximum capacity to figure out what she was supposed to do now.  
"You like me"  
"Yes"  
"I can't believe it"  
"I know, the human dork falling for the prodigy with a bright future, who would have thought".  
And now it was Amity who was crying, big glittery tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision as she fell on the ground and mumbled uncontrollably.  
"What is wrong?"  
"I said don't ever disrespect yourself like that again! Ever", her fragmented thoughts left no room for hesitation, "You are brilliant and optimistic and brave, you are the most hardworking witch I've ever seen and I admire you so much, it pains me you don't see yourself the way I do".  
"Amity, you don't have to-"  
"It's the truth, and if you realized how valuable you are to me, you would notice that I love you more than anything I've loved in my entire life".  
It was out, and she couldn't retract now, they finally realized their feelings for each other and she had ruined it by turning into a blushy mess and yelling at Luz for something she couldn't really be blamed for.  
She immediately felt the warmth from the girl's embrace into her arms and cheeks. The brown girl melted completely against her, her fingers clasped around her middle. She didn't want to let go, not now, not ever.  
"I'm sorry", said Amity, ashamed at her outburst.  
"Don't be. Eda always says I put myself down but I didn't really understand it until now", she grinned. Amity buried her face on Luz's shoulder.  
"And you are saying there's still some time left".  
"Yeah, but I have a suspicion on who it is", replied Luz.  
"Who?".  
"You of course".   
Amity couldn't hold the little yelp that escaped her mouth. "Don't be like that, we don't know for sure", she said.  
"Ok, I get you, if it makes you more comfortable we can wait, there's like, 4 hours left if my mom is to be believed", Luz chuckled in her arms, there was no other place where she felt more comfortable.  
"All right. I trust you", said Amity. "But if it doesn't happen we'll still be friends".  
"Sure", said Luz, and sent her way a suspicious glare. Before Amity could react the girl put a peck in her lips. "Friends, gal pals".  
Amity combusted, she couldn't take it- she would have fainted the next second if Luz hadn't pulled them to the living room where the air was circulating.  
"Luz, what did you do to her?", said a voice from the main room.  
"Why?", Luz turned to see her wobbly legs and beet red cheeks. "Amity! please don't die".  
Turns out she was a peck away from an aneurism.

They spent the evening watching movies, eating snacks, and playing games. Gus had brought some cards to join the human decks they had borrowed from Eda and fortunately, Luz and her agreed Demon Goose was strictly banned.   
They choose to play Uno again as it was a bit fairer since they all knew the rules by now. Gus managed to make them all grab a few extra cards and after that, she resigned to get help. As soon as she saw Luz finish her own cards she climbed Luz's lap to let her see what she was left with, and she noticed her friends whispering, with her help, Amity was not last in any matches. According to Gus, it didn't count because it was 2 against 1, but as Amity slipped her hand across Luz's waist, she thought she didn't really care.  
By the time Eda went down to check on them again they had gathered around the center table to open the gifts, Luz signaled to her mentor to stay as she listed the gifts she had already opened. From Gus, it was an assorted bag of human goods, they were random but brought her comfort nonetheless. From Willow, a spider silk scarf, unbelievably warm and of a silver color. From Amity, a leather-encased blank page notebook, with an owl imprinted in white on the cover, wings open and yellow eyes wide.   
She put the gifts with the others and the scarf against her neck, and gave everyone a big hug.  
Later they played volleyball in the courtyard in front of the house with Hooty as the referee, Luz showed them the basic moves, and they improvised the rest.  
Later they went inside to unwind and wait out the time left. King had put some feline documentaries on the TV.  
"Can you believe those furry things are the kings of the savannah?", pointed King from in front of the device.  
"You may want to sit back a little bit, don't want to hurt your eyes", and King relaxed like a rag doll as Luz picked him up, put him on her lap, and stroked his fur.  
While Luz took a nap, Gus, Willow, and Amity decided to play a tiebreaker of the previous Uno game, to no one's surprise, Willow won three times in a row. When the human girl awoke to see her friends debating the fairness of the card game, she smiled and caught the citrine horizon through the window.  
At 5 pm sharp, while she was looking at the azure clouds, Luz's vision blurred for a couple of seconds, which led her to rub her eyes in a little bit.  
"¿Qué pasa?" she muttered as her focus started to recover. Amity was the first at her side.  
"Is something wrong?" Suddenly Amity's voice seemed to drift away as if she was talking from the next room instead of against her side.  
And as Luz looked down at her hands she saw it, exactly as she had been hoping for, a red thread. It went around her finger and fell to the ground. Luz stood up, setting King aside, and stumbled.   
"Luz, what's going on?", at this point Willow and Gus had stood up from the floor, King was looking up. She felt a hand on her arm stabilizing her.  
On slow motion, she geared her head to follow the red path around the floor, going in circles and climbing up to the wrist of the person in front of her, and she must have noticed because her cute face was flushing tomato red again.  
They stared into each other for a few seconds before Luz talked.   
"Why didn't you tell me?", and Amity remembered that after everything that had happened, her mind had blocked her hopes so far within that she hadn't even conceived of revealing to her soulmate what they were.   
So Amity just looked away.  
"Amity?", asked Luz, tone sincere, and patient.  
"What's going on?", said Gus looking confused, Willow just gave him a look.  
"I was waiting for you", she said, and the truth sounded so stupid from her mouth that she wanted to go hide in a corner.  
"Why?", the girl replied, and she didn't sound a bit angry.  
"I was scared you wouldn't have me". But still, Amity couldn't look her in the eyes.  
"Oh Amity". Luz put her hand under Amity's chin and tilted it up so they looked into each other's eyes. Amity recognized in Luz's eyes the same gaze she had seen countless times before, it was soft with appreciation and she had a kind smile on her face.  
"All this time I was afraid you wouldn't love me back, I had given up on the possibility that you would have me. I was so scared", said the girl.   
"Why?", Amity responded.  
"Because I love you Amity, with all my heart". Her heart jumped in her chest, it was not a simple 'I like you', and it was definitely not platonic, Luz loved her deeply and her voice sounded like she was letting go of the most guarded secret in her heart.  
Amity put her own hand atop Luz's, and it really was everything she ever wanted.  
"Me too", she replied, amber eyes clashing with coffee brown.  
"God, I've been waiting so long to do this", said Luz.  
Amity felt warm hands framing her face and she clung to Luz to keep her precarious balance. All she could see right now was the mad beautiful, clumsy, and painfully oblivious girl that she had loved for the longest time. Her soft hands caressing her cheeks and the soft light of her brown eyes under the evening glow.  
They leaned into each other at the same time and their lips pressed softly.

Eda congratulated them of course, she said something about throwing so many curveballs and the fact that both of them waited this long was a testament to obliviousness, she then stole King and went to the kitchen to 'give them some privacy', whatever that meant.  
Willow promptly said her goodbyes and tried to pull Gus along before he pulled back out of her grasp.  
"So you guys weren't dating", asked Gus to the pair.  
"Da-dating?", stumbled Amity and bit her tongue, hard.  
"Us?", followed Luz, pointing between them, figures joined by the arm. Willow seemed to sneak to the entrance.  
"Don't play me, you guys were so into each other half the school is frustrated, the other half are playing bets", explained Gus.  
Amity pictured her siblings receiving bet money for having simply more information than the other students about Luz and herself, which definitely counted as cheating, but who in their right minds would bet against the twins? She instead relaxed against her soulmate's shoulder and closed her eyes in resignation.  
"No, we-", Luz sneaked a glance at Amity as if asking her. Amity tried to look disinterested, but the trembling and redness of her ears betrayed her, "weren't, you guys really do jump to conclusions in the Isles".  
"And you are telling me you were _friends_ this whole time", she didn't like the way Gus spoke that sentence, not at all.  
"We are still friends", said Luz. Wait, what? Amity's head shot up like an arrow, Willow's jaw hit the floor from 3 feet away, and a disemboweled laugh was heard from the kitchen area.  
"Luz", she focused her frustrated look onto Luz's brown eyes, stroking her hand.  
"Unless you want to call this something else", she replied to Amity.  
"I think we are long past friends", the witch kissed her cheek in an effort to make her understand.  
"For real?", she said, a silly grin that made her swoon every time.  
"Yes", she didn't stutter this time.  
"Oh", Luz responded sheepishly, asking for forgiveness with her eyes. Amity sent her a relaxed smile and sank into the coziness of her shoulder again.  
And at that moment Gus turned hot on his heels, and they realized Willow had disappeared from the room.  
"WILLOW YOU FUNKY WITCH, YOU OWE ME 20 SNAILS!", Gus yelling as he left the Owl House running, leaving two witches in the living room, to their devices.  
Amity shrugged. "I'm tired of games and bets and riddles, come", with that she directed her hand towards the human and pulled her to the couch, where she put as many pillows as she could and fell onto the surface.  
They embraced tightly until their breathing synched.  
"I'm so glad it's you", said Amity.  
"Me too, I can't really imagine being soulmates with anyone else", Luz said as she put a gentle kiss on the other one's forehead.  
"Really?".  
"Yeah, I feel like I fell so hard for you, no going back now".  
"Then I'm glad I don't have to hide it anymore", responded Amity.  
Luz smiled brightly and peppered kisses along her cheeks. The witching reciprocated with a long drawn kiss, they bumped noses a couple times and the human girl pulled back, laughing. Amity's blush hadn't subsided since they sat at the couch, she felt a little frustration building up so she lounged at Luz, throwing her back against the cushions and attacking her sides viciously. Luz's laugh filled the ceiling and soon enough she was laughing too.  
"Stoooop-", she felt the girl under her go out of breath and switched to lying beside her.  
"I love your eyes, they are like the cat I had in primary school".  
"Oh, so the whole reason you love me is that I remind you of your childhood pet?".  
"Low blow babe, I had the best punchline and now you're never going to hear it", Luz stopped in her rant and saw her soulmate give her a wide-eyed look, lips open in disbelief.  
"You just called me babe".  
"Is that OK?".  
"Yeah, I just- don't know what to do", her ears flicked, hands caressing the material of the human's shirt "-about it".  
Luz wasn't able to resist anymore, she had been pining for this girl for entire months now, she had lost sleep thinking about her amber eyes and the way they looked at her sneakily while they did homework together, how she put up a smile even when they both knew she was feeling down and how she was able to get deeply flustered with the mention of a nickname.  
She took her cheeks on her hands and pushed against her lips as she shut her eyes. The laughter died down in the hall and the only thing in the universe was her soulmate in her arms, her rosy lips and genuine smile, her half-lidded eyes, and the thin string that wrapped around their hands.  
The sun was fire orange when Amity looked up from her position at Luz's lap, brown hands on her nape.  
"I have to go back soon", she said.  
"You do?", asked Luz, voice groggy with sleep.  
"Yeah, unless I want to blow my cover", Amity reluctantly stood up and stretched her arms.  
"Aw man", Luz groaned, she got up and slipped her hand between Amity's.  
"I know", responded Amity, holding brown eyes like she wasn't going to see them again.  
"I will walk you".  
"You sure?".  
"Yeah, anything to spend a little more time together".  
"You are so sweet", Amity pecked her on the cheek.  
They left the house joined by the hands. They didn't let go until they arrived at a crossroads in front of the market, and even though Amity would rather walk with Luz all the way home, she noticed Emira and Edric were waiting under the sign, unamused.  
"You don't have to be shy, they are jerks", she said.  
"Uh, ok. They are kinda cool tho", Amity looked her in disgust before she felt her siblings approach them.  
"Hey, lovebirds. I'm sure you enjoy that thing you guys are doing right now, but we gotta get back home", said Edric.   
"Sure, give me a sec", said Amity. She knew she was pushing her luck since the sun was already down in the sky but she had to make sure they would see each other again before her parents incarcerated her for life.  
"Enjoy the rest of your birthday, and check your Penstagram later", she shared a long hug with Luz and shook her hair.  
"Will do", Luz said and soon enough they were on their way. They slipped glances at each other until the horizon hid them from each other and the rest of the way she felt her string serpentine behind her, and she swung it back.

As soon as the Blights arrived back to the house, Amity pulled the twins under the staircase.  
"I have to find a way to go back to the Owl House tomorrow", she whispered, even though her parents weren't home yet, the walls on Blight Manor had ears.  
"Tomorrow? Isn't that too soon?", asked the twins.  
"Listen, I just found that Luz likes me back and we are mutual soulmates after I have been daydreaming with her for the last months, so yeah I want to go back to her".  
She should have expected it, but the next second the twins hugged her.  
"I mean if you weren't so dense", said Em.  
"Or Luz wasn't that dense", said Ed.  
"You two could have probably figured it out before".  
"What makes you think you guys have this thing figured out?", said Amity.  
"Literally everyone knew but you two", responded Edric.  
"That's not true".  
"Ok so, us two, Gus, Willow, Viney, Jerbo, Barkus. Eda, and King", listed Em.  
She turned several shades of crimson in the span of a couple seconds.  
"From your grade, Boscha, Skara, Eileen".  
"I'm sure some of the professors knew".  
"Probably Principal Bump".  
"Oh, definitely Principal Bump".  
Amity circled on her heels and said a last thank you to her siblings before she went up the stairs to her room.

[Amity]: Hey if I tell my parents I went to yours tomorrow will you cover for me?  
[Boscha] : Did you and the human finally get together?  
[Amity]: Well yeah.  
[Amity]: Ed and Em were right, everyone knew.  
[Boscha] : Yes, we did. What do I get?  
[Amity]: If you cover for me? I will do your Magic History for a week.  
[Boscha] : Make that a month.  
[Amity]: Two weeks.  
[Boscha] : Amity you are desperate I can feel how quickly you type.  
[Amity]: Three weeks.  
[Boscha] : Ok, deal.  
[Boscha] : You are so lucky my parents are on a business trip.

[Amity]: So I got Boscha to say we are doing homework at her house.  
[Amity]: See you tomorrow, at about 3pm.  
_[Luz]:_ Yay  
_[Luz]:_ And she did it from the goodness of her heart?  
[Amity]: No, I do her homework, three weeks.  
_[Luz]:_ Darn, I will have a chat with Boscha.  
[Amity]: But I guess I will enjoy more doing that extra homework if it's with a special someone.  
_[Luz]:_ You flirt, it's a date.  
Amity yelled into her pillow, Luz flirting with her? Unconceivable, except for the fact that the evidence was right there on her scroll.  
She went to sleep with her heart in the clouds, and for the first time in a few weeks. She slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

She wasn't supposed to dress up as it would be suspicious to her parents, but she wore the nicest outfit that she thought she could get away with. She gathered a couple books and snacks and went on her way before she could get intercepted by the twins. She didn't really mind their teasing now but she wanted to be early at Boscha's to spend as much time with her girlfriend as possible.  
The date was nothing like she expected but everything she could have wanted. Luz took them sightseeing by the woods by the house and she met some of the creatures of the forest Luz had made friends with (how she had managed to be in good terms with the Bat Queen herself was a mystery). They ate a picnic by the lava lake and carved their names on the dead pines and ended up chased by a ghoul after going dangerously close to one of the forest's crypts, they laughed the whole time while running and it turns out the ghoul had come out to greet them.  
When they got back they ate some of the cake leftovers and chatted with Eda and King. Eda seemed uncharacteristically friendly towards Amity, she hadn't gotten a joke, mockery of even a smirk, all she was warm smiles and pats in the back. King hugged her leg and said he was happy that she had finally joined his army of doom. Luz smiled the whole evening.  
The day went by so fast that she didn't even notice when they were on their way back to Boscha's house.  
"Ew", said Boscha as she saw them both arrived joined by the arms.  
"Boscha I swear", said Amity.  
"Not her, the way you guys hold hands and look at each other makes me wanna vomit spiders", she said, looking at her scroll again.  
"Classy", Amity said as she stood there, not wanting to let go of her girlfriend's hand and not wanting to go home.  
"Don't get cocky with me, I just did you a solid", she pulled a notebook from her bag. "Here's my previous assignment, make sure you get my handwriting down because if I get caught you are going down with me".  
"Do you think there's any way you could reconsider your deal with Amity?", said Luz as the notebook was slipped into Amity's backpack.  
"Two weeks if you guys don't gross everyone out at school", replied Boscha.  
"Thank you", grinned Luz.  
"And you carry my books".  
"Darn it".  
"Anyways, you guys should be going home soon. Your mom called again", Boscha turned her back on them without a goodbye and walked back to the house.  
"Thanks, Boscha", said Amity.  
"Whatever", she shrugged.  
"Wait Amity", said Luz on their way to Amity's house. They got a ride at Boscha's but Luz would go back in Eda's staff, it was dark enough that neither the Blights nor the skeleton driver would notice the extra passenger anyways. "So what are we doing about your parents, I doubt they will be okay about us".  
"I guess we could keep it between us for now", said Amity.  
"Do really you think it would be a good idea to keep this a secret from your parents?". It was as if she read her mind.   
"Well no, I want to go back to hanging out with you guys, and I want everyone to see how much you mean to me. But if it was up to my parents they would ban me from seeing you at all". Luz's smile dies and Amity looks directly at her eyes.  
"But I don't want that. I have waited too long to be with you", they looked at each other kindly.  
"So what are we going to do?".  
"I was just thinking about something".

A day later Amity sat at the dining table, perfectly prim and proper. In comparison, her siblings were shaking as if winter had arrived early. They giggled like they had just escaped a circus and when normally they would hold their composure pretty well.  
She kicked them under the table, they couldn't interfere with the plan, especially since they had helped with it.  
Her parents had definitely noticed the extra chair and set of cutlery but were clearly expecting her to say something about it. She stood up and suddenly the air in the room seemed a lot colder.  
"Mom, Dad, I have someone I'd like you to meet", she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
"About time", her dad said.  
She gulped and went for the door. She hadn't seen her human companion since she left her to be sneaked in by her siblings, but she wanted to know what sort of 'dinner-appropriate' attire they had chosen since Luz's own sense of fashion could not be trusted.  
To her relief, Luz stepped in with a grey cardigan and simple buttoned dress that went down to her knees, it was a deep brown color as Amity didn't own a lot of bright clothes, but it complimented her eyes.  
She wore a shy grin and Amity extended her hand to her. She raised her hand and interlocked their pinkies, strings wrapping around their wrists.  
She knew the girl would be kind of uncomfortable in this situation, so she talked for both of them. "This is Luz Noceda, the human, and she is my soulmate".  
They sat side by side on the long table and held hands under it. Her siblings seem to be entertained by the situation but stayed quieter than an owl.  
"Dear daughter. Is this some sort of joke?", started her mom.  
"I assure you it's not mother".  
"She is a human dear, it is obviously a prank. Now go to your room before you get grounded, young lady", replied her father.  
"I understand this is an improbable event, nonetheless-", she followed.  
"Why did you interrupt this pleasant dinner? Your birthday was months ago", her mother asked, her annoyed pitch resonating through the high ceiling.  
"But hers was yesterday", she replied and caught Luz's reassuring smile.  
"So you lied to us about being at the market".  
"She had to", said Emira.  
"You don't give her any space nowadays", said Edric.  
"She can't even hang out with her real friends anymore".  
"That's expected of her, and all of you, you are Blights", her dad was trying to put an end to the conversation and she feared what would happen next.  
"With all your respect Mr. and Mrs. Blight", they looked absolutely disgusted but Luz carried on, "Amity has worked really hard all this time to make you proud, she followed all your orders without question, as strict as they might be. She has excelled in all her classes and always makes her best effort, she takes extra credit and extracurriculars even when she ends up tired most days. She has done her absolute best to keep your public image that apparently, you can't let go of so I would say she deserves a little leniency". Luz had stood from the table, even the twins were aghast, and she saw flames in her parent's eyes but Luz shone brighter. "I know you may have doubts about me, but I wanted to say that I would never hurt your daughter and will do my best to succeed alongside her. I won't give her up, and I don't think she will either".  
"Did you just make a reference to that human singer?".  
"Rick Astley, and yeah".  
"You are a dork".  
Luz smiled and sank into her seat.  
Her mom rose from the table and left. The twins looked at them in shame with a tinge of admiration, Luz held Amity's hand.  
Her father left out a long sigh.  
"Amity", he said.  
"Yes", she responded in a mild panic.  
"Do you vouch for this... human?", he said, vaguely gesturing from his large oak chair.  
"Yes father, she is the bravest person I know".  
"And I recognize that", he looked between them and at their joined hands, calculating. "It seems fate has dealt a foul hand to the Blight family, but we shall take it to our advantage as much as we can". She didn't like that at all, but she guessed it was a sort of middle ground. "You are an accomplished witch and I apologize if we haven't made you feel recognized for it, but the family comes first, always".   
"Yes, father".  
"In any case, since she is technically associated with us now, you shall try to keep her out of trouble, she seems like the kind that attracts mischief, and I hope I am wrong about that", Amity swallowed hard, her soulmate was an open book, which in this situation was for the worst.  
"I suppose any attempts we could do to keep you apart", the way he looked at her soulmate made her intestines churn, she glared as her dad followed, "-would only backfire, so, for now, I guess we could offer you some _leniency_ , as long as you don't push our boundaries, to spend with your friend".  
"She is my soulmate".  
"Which doesn't mean we approve of her, not until she proves herself worthy". It was weird, how her dad talked about the situation like he had no attachment to it. His cold eyes inspected the human girl and Luz felt like a mouse in a trap. She squeezed Amity's hand until her knuckles went white. "And she shall come to the manor upon request, and if either of you show inappropriate behavior or found to be necessary, you two shall stay away from each other without question".  
And with that, he returned on his meal. The twins had finished and excused themselves, leaving what was definitely the most awkward dinner in history.

She sighed as soon as they walked into the foyer.  
"Well, that didn't go well", started Luz. The twins were leaning against the staircase but she expected them to be near and snooping in the rest of the dinner.  
"Are you kidding, this was better than we expected", said the twins to the pair. "They totally backed off".  
"I guess you really are in the clear", said Amity while the other girl wrestled with the knots securing her cardigan.  
"For now", mumbled Luz.  
"For now", repeated Amity. "I'll take it". And the words brought lightness to her heart, she finally felt rid of the burden she had been carrying for who knows how long.  
"Yeah, high five", said her girl raising a hand. Amity joined their palms slowly and Luz chuckled. Their fingers wrapped around each other and the crimson string encircled around their hold.  
"Does that mean we're good?", asked Luz.  
"Absolutely, dad must have seen something in your speech worth salvaging", said Edric.  
"Ouch", replied Luz.  
"And he decided to give you the signature blight welcome", as Emira leaned on her brother's shoulder, she sent a wink her way. It was weird how that didn't make her blush like before.  
"The cold shoulder", said Ed.  
"The disgusted speech", continued Em.  
"Thanks? I guess", smiled Luz.  
"Yeah, they may leave us be for now, or until my dad finds a lucrative use for our relationship", concluded Amity.  
"How long is 'for now'?", replied the brunette.  
"I don't know exactly, but it's an improvement", the way Amity locked eyes with her and her easy smile sent her all the serenity she needed.  
"Ok", Luz's brain was collapsing. Cute girl, no thoughts.  
"You guys are gonna make us vomit, we are leaving", said Ed as he dragged his sister along.  
"But Ed! Blackmail material", Edric just shook his head and led them out of the hall.   
"Anyways, we should get going", said Amity as she pulled Luz up the staircase.  
"Enjoy the rest of your date!", called the twins, Emira sneaking a photo of their joined arms before she lost sight of them.  
They went up and Luz jumped headfirst in the bed, Amity chuckled before getting a pocket-sized book from her bookcase, she flicked a couple pages and stopped by the middle. Luz observed silently as she drew a circle above her head and the ceiling transformed into a transparent dome.  
"Wow", Luz gasped.  
"Here, I know you have your own way to do spells but that could help too", Amity said as she tossed the manual to Luz, who examined it and flicked the pages.  
"Thanks", she said, before flicking her sight towards the spluttered indigo sky above her. "The sky here is so different than on Earth".  
Amity wrapped a think blanket over them. "Then I hope this makes you feel more like home".  
"Thanks", Luz smiled, her cheeks a pink color.  
They snuggled under the stars while Amity named the constellations and Luz drew some light glyphs. She was creating her own stars, and it was adorable. They talked about the spells on Amity's book and Luz talked about the time she had discovered the pattern of the light spell on the sky above the Knee while trapped (She apologized, profusely) and how it all clicked at once. Somehow Luz's anecdotes always felt full of life, no matter how ordinary they were.  
They didn't notice the drowsy that surrounded them later that afternoon until they woke up on each other's arms and still on their dinner attire, cover thrown carefully over them and the gleam of the morning blazing through the window.  
And for the first time, Amity felt glad to have slept in on a weekday.

Twenty minutes before the scream of the bell on Wednesday, Luz and Amity walked into Hexside hand in hand, big smiles on their faces. They were followed by Willow and Gus, Boscha glaring at the crowd that formed from the sidelines.  
Contrary to what Boscha expected several jaws dropped, as Amity slipped an arm around Luz the hall went deadly silent and then shifted to hushed murmuring, but she was Amity Blight, school prowess and powerful witch, and guessing by the way Boscha and her group were glaring at the crowd she didn't think anyone would dare mess with them.  
They reunited by the locker with Skara and the others, Boscha on tow but waiting at a distance, the bard track witch looked genuinely happy to see them.  
"About time", said Skara with a hand on her shoulder. "Just don't forget about the rest of your friends".  
"I could never", replied Amity with absolute certainty. She saw Luz's puppy-eyed expression over her shoulder.  
"I just like it when we all get along", Luz said.  
"Of course you do", she replied.  
"Aren't you worried about what Odalia and Alador are going to say?", asked Skara.  
"Not anymore, but I'm sure dad will manage to twist this situation for his advantage so I won't give him the satisfaction of staying quiet about it".  
"It's what they deserve".

Thankfully the novelty of their relationship died quick, as bet money was exchanged and Gus got his 20 snails back, Amity couldn't but wonder what would have happened if Luz hadn't found Eda's portal to the Boiling Isles.  
"Watcha' thinking about Ams?", said Luz bumping her shoulder. They were sitting at a cliff in the Knee, tangerine to peach tinted sky before them after a tiring session of spellcasting.  
"What would have happened if you never found your way here? Would we even be soulmates?", Amity asked, as soon as the words left her mouth she noticed how wrong that sounded, she hoped Luz wouldn't take it the wrong way. "I'm sorry it sounded better in my head", but Luz didn't look at her like the had dropped the cutlery onto the floor, she didn't seem appalled but completely relaxed.  
"I want to think", the human girl's eyes softened and she leaned back in her arms, "that we would have found each other in the end, no matter how long it took".  
"So you have also thought about it", she mentioned.  
"What can I say? Great minds think alike", Luz winked and Amity's face burst in flames. "I can't imagine the universe putting me with someone else. I don't think I would be happy", she said. "And I especially can't begin to imagine it when you are so close to me like this".  
"Oh! Sorry, Amity hadn't realized how close they were, their faces separated by mere inches.  
"No don't-, I actually like having you close". A good thing about Luz is that she was always sincere with her feelings, it made her an open book but Amity was never the type who could deal with complicated emotions. Luz felt like she could speak her mind in front of her, unconditionally. That sole fact made her very happy.  
Amity planted a quick kiss on Luz's lips and in an instant, the girl picked up like a bulb that was lit.  
"You know? It was this place that made me realize I had feelings for you".  
Amity just sent her a confused look.  
"I dreamed that we kissed right here", she patted the ground under her "the sky was kinda like this too. Before, I just thought you were really special and a great friend, I didn't realize that the way I wanted to kiss you and be around you was definitely not platonic".  
Amity giggled, she shouldn't be surprised Luz would realize her feelings in a non-conventional way, in fact, she shouldn't try to predict anything about the girl, as her expectations were always bound to be surpassed.  
"That day also involved magical stew, and before you ask, you don't drink it, you s submerge your head in it and it makes you remember your dreams and-".  
But Luz's speech was cut short by another kiss from Amity, and she should have been it coming really. The way Amity looked at her like she had just discovered the stars for her made her want to melt and the way she was embraced so delicately made her never want to let go.  
And the way they leaned into each other as a warm breeze enveloped them made her want to stop questioning the universe. Because everything was right at that moment and.everything would be okay in the future. They were meant for each other, human and witchling, as day and night and as ketchup and mustard.  
Amity was definitely the mustard, no she doesn't take suggestions.  
Luz thought about every moment that had led them here and she loved them all, their resilience and their love, every touch every breath every look from afar. It was all worth it as they laughed and laid back on the blanket under them.  
Eda picked them up at Luz's request and she saw her string pull after she parted from Amity with a kiss. She sighed at the thought of them being apart and her sight locked at the red thread descending from her finger through the air to Blight Manor.  
And she smiled in relief when she realized that the string only assured her that they would see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE AAAAAAAAAaaaa-  
> Someone pointed out Luz's birthday was yesterday (or I guess the day before yesterday haha) so that kinda gave me the impulse to finish this.  
> There's one paragraph on this chapter that I wrote when this fic started (Yes, it's the birthday kiss).  
> I'd like to thank (the Academy), my friends Mish and Cedric, and YOU GUYS!!!!  
> It was so much fun writing for yall.  
> And there's more coming if I can juggle this with the rest of my obligations.  
> Also the epilogue will probably come in sometime after midterm season.  
> I'm going to sleep now (－ω－) zzZ


End file.
